The Angel of Death
by Mystique1515
Summary: What if the last couple of episodes of season 4 never happened.......
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters, nor do I own the Mitch Rapp character. His character is from a novel by Vince Flynn, whom I love and decided to bring him into this story. I do own the characters of Dakota Reme, Kevin Davenport and Peter Philips with other various characters that will be in my story. This story is pure fiction. I have no idea what I'm taking about with most of these things but this is where my sick and twisted mind went This is my first story so PLEASE BE NICE BUT HONEST :) Hope you enjoy!! Oh! And if there any Lara Croft fans out there, yes there is twinge of her in here two (whom I do not own) Comments and Reviews are welcomed!!!  
  
Spoilers: Let's assume the last couple of episodes of season 4 never happened and this happened instead!!!! Humor Me!!! : P  
  
It started as a typical day for the Third Watch of the 55th precinct. The usual perps and lowlifes out to be gathered and brought in, drunks to be sobered up and the titillating day to day thrill of a New York police officer.  
  
Yokas was paired with Gussler because Boscorelli was still working Anti- crime and their relationship was still strained by the events of the past couple of months and Oh yeah! Cruz. Yokas still couldn't stand her even though she was a superior officer but Yokas knew what kind of cop Cruz was, dirty, dirty as they come and she tried to tell Bosco that but he wouldn't listen. Why wouldn't he listen to her? They have been friends for so long you would think he trusted her but for some reason this woman had a hold on him. Yokas wished that someway, somehow she really didn't care how, just that it happened, showing Bosco Cruz's true colors. Little did she know that her wish was about to come true in an absolutely apocalyptic way.  
  
"55-David, please respond to 33rd and Lexington, possible crime scene found" "This is 55-David, responding to 33rd and Lexington" Yokas turned on the siren and looked at Gussler. "You okay kid." "Yeah, possible crime scene.what does that mean?" "Well we'll find out when we get there"  
  
There day was about to change and Faith just new something was about to happen. When they got to the address 55-Charlie was there.  
  
"Hey you guys." Faith said to Sully and Davis. "Hey what' up Yokas", Davis responded. "Hey," followed with a quick nod from Sully. "What do you think this is all about?" Sully asked. "I don't know let's check it out." "Hey over here!" a voice said. They all turned in unison. "I'm the one who called the police", the man said in fear filled voice. "Sir we were told this is a possible crime scene, could you ." Before Sully had a chance to finish the nervous man cut in and said" Yes I bought this building a couple of weeks ago and I came here to look around and well.in there, I can't go back in I just can't.' "Okay sir calm down," Yokas replied "Where exactly in the building did you see something, sir." Yokas asked. "In, in the back left hall it leads to a room." "Okay sir we're going to check it out. Gussler wait here with Mr.." "Um..Levi, Saul Levi" "With Mr. Levi, while we go check it out" "Okay, Ma'am '"Take his statement." She said. "You guys ready?", she asked Sully and Davis." "No but do we have a choice!" Sully replied. Yokas looked at Sully then at Davis and signaled them to follow her.  
  
"The back left hall he said right?' Yokas screamed over her shoulder. "Yeah it leads to a room" Davis said. "Found it!" Yokas exclaimed. A couple a seconds later, "Oh my God!", Faith said not quiet loud enough to be fully heard by her two fellow officers. "What did you say Yokas?", Sully asked and at that exact moment he stopped dead in his tracks as he come into view of the room in question. Davis slammed into him because he had stopped so quickly. "Sully man what are you..," as Davis asked his partner his unfinished question, he looked up and saw what had these two seasoned officers looking like they just saw the devil. "God Almighty!" was all he said and turned around and said hello to his lunch.  
  
Yokas pulled at her cell phone and called the precinct because she knew what she saw they would want off any police scanners, "Yeah, this is Yokas we're responding about that possible crime scene on Lex. Well we need Homicide and CSI down here now cause it's not possible it is a murder not just one but a double murder!" With that Yokas , with all the courage she had and trying hard as hell not to loose her lunch like Davis, began to look around. Sully grabbed her gently by the arm said "Maybe we should wait till CSI get here. You know how they get about a tainted crime scene." "Yeah you're right" Yokas said and turned and began to walk out. "You okay Davis?" "Yeah I just need to get out of here" He said. "We're right behind you." They both followed Davis out and waited for the cavalry to come.  
  
As soon as they came Homicide and CSI took over the scene questioning the man and the officers about the events that just unfolded. After it was all said and done it was about 10:45, so they headed back to the station to do what they had to do to just make this day end. It started off just like any other day but now those images of that horrific crime scene were etched in there brains. When they arrived there was two black SUV's parked right in front of the precinct. When they finished parking their RMP's, Yokas and Gussler got out just about the same time Sully and Davis did. "Are those?..." Yokas asked looking directly at Sully. He nodded "Yeah." "Did I miss something, ma'am" Gussler said to Yokas. "FBI...that's their official vehicles." "Oh!" He said, "Why would they be here?" "I don't know but guaranteed we're are about to find out." With that they walked in the house to see what was going on.  
  
As they walked by the front desk Davis asked "Sarge what's going on? Why are the Feds here?" The sergeant replied "The double murders on Lex." As he said this Sully said "How the hell did they find out so fast and why do they care?" With that they all headed up to the locker passing the Lieutenants office and seeing a whole bunch of bodies jammed in there. As they entered the locker room in silence, they went to their lockers and began to change. "Does anybody feel like a drink .cause I know I need one." Yokas said surprising herself cause she rarely drinks but after what they just witnessed she knew she couldn't go home yet. Surprised buy the invite Sully, Davis and Gussler all nodded and accepted.  
  
"Haggerty's then?" Davis said. "Yeah, sounds good" "Let's go" With that the door to the locker room opened. Yokas still in the process of getting her things together didn't bother to look up but Davis and Gussler did. "Whoa..hello" He said just loud enough so Sully heard and he looked up. " Huh", and with that his eyes widened at what his partner just tried to relay to him. Gussler stood there staring at the direction of the door with his mouth wide opened. Yokas looked at him. "Gussler what the hell..." she looked at what he was looking at and at that moment she knew, "Close your mouth you look like a game at an amusement park."  
  
"Hey," She said looking at them all directly in the eyes. "Who are you?" Yokas said to the strange woman standing in there locker room. "My name is Reme, Deputy Director Reme. I run the Manhattan Bureau. I understand you were the officers who arrived first at the double homicide?"  
  
"Yeah, we were there!" Yokas said. "Why does the FBI all of sudden care about a couple of people killed in NY, it happens everyday and you don't come running like this.!" Sully said very sharply. Yokas gave him a look to say 'back off!'" "Aren't you kinda young to be the head of the bureau? I mean what are you like 25?" "No I'm 30 and I get that a lot". "Look, I know the Feds presence here is not exactly what you guys like but let me assure you like I assured the Homicide detectives, we're all on the same side here and I just want your input that's all and I'll explain everything, you all have a right to know"  
  
They all looked at each other. She sounded sincere but damn she looked really young to have this job. God 30 and she runs the god damned Manhattan bureau, "who did she sleep with to get this job!" Yokas though to herself but then quickly said to herself, "No there is something about her that tells me that that's not the way she got that job" and essentially it wasn't her business.  
  
"Damn she is fine..,"Davis thought to himself. Head of FBI no way, supermodel was more like it. "Um,um,um, delicious." He said looking at her placing his lower lip under his teeth and gawking at her. Reme just looked at him and gave him a look that just said in an instant, "Watch it" His expression changed immediately and Gussler finally closed his mouth said, "We're all going to Haggerty's, do you wanna go?" They all looked at him with shocked expressions. What the hell was he doing! "Haggerty's huh yeah we can talk there is that okay with you guys?" She asked. "Yeah, we'll see you there" They told her where it was and she told them she needed to finish up here with the Captain and the Lieutenant and finish up with a few things, that she would meet them there. With that she walked out and Sully went over to Gussler and whacked him on the back of the head and said "What the hell were you thinking inviting her to Haggerty's" "Sully", Yokas said, "lay off." " "What did I do she wanted to talk so we're all going there we might as well get it over with.sorry" "He's right' Yokas said. "Might as well get this shit out of the way" "Yeah I guess so" Sully replied "Hey am I the only one that thinks Reme is like...I don't know a .goddess!!" Gussler replied "She is one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and I talked to her" With that he sat done looking like a little lost puppy. Yokas smiled at Gussler and thought to herself "How pathetic men get when they were around beautiful women!" And rolled her eyes. "Yeah I gotta admit I've never seen 'Agents' that looked like that!" "Sully you dog!!" Davis said slapping his partner on the back and leading him out with the others. "Look, I'm older then you two but I'm not dead. I know what beautiful women look like and yes she is no doubt beautiful" And on that note they left.  
  
"Shit the god damned Feds are here!!" Cruz said as they pulled up to the house. Bosco looked at her. "What the hell do they want?" He said. "I don't know genius what the hell am I a psychic!" With that she left the car and headed into the house. Bosco gripped the wheel and said to himself "Bitch, why the hell do I put up with her shit!" As he was getting out of his car he ran into Kim and Alex. "Hey Bosco!," Alex said. "Hey!" "We're all heading to Haggerty's are you coming?" She asked "Yeah I'll be there I just need to get my stuff and finish here, I'll meet you there." "Okay!" and with that the two paramedics walked away laughing and talking.  
  
As Bosco finished up in Anti-crime and was headed for the locker room he dropped his badge and as he looked up he saw her didn't know who she was but as she walked out of the locker room it happened in slow motion. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail and dropped something he couldn't quite make it out and for that matter didn't really care. All he knew was that she made his heart stop. This total and complete stranger has totally taken Maurice Boscorelli's breathe away. As she bent down to retrieve what she dropped he noticed a piece of a tattoo that was on her back. Her shirt lifted slightly when she bent down to reveal it, he couldn't make out what it was but it was definitely a piece of a much larger picture. And her face all he saw was the side of it and for a split-second. He just knew there was no way she was ugly he knew, no, she was beautiful. But just didn't know what she looked like. Before he had a chance to say something, Sgnt. Christopher yelled his name"Boscorelli" He looked and said "What!!!" The Sgnt. replied, "What are you doing?' "I'm heading out, Christopher, what the fuck do you want!" " Watch it Boscorelli" With that the Sgnt. poked a finger into his chest.  
  
"I'm still your superior so you better not piss me off or I'll have your ass." "Screw you I didn't do anythin'!" and Bosco started walking away and was about to say something about Christopher's finger in his chest but decided it wasn't worth it and he jut wanted to get out of there and to Haggerty's.  
  
" I'm warning you Boscorelli!!" Just as Bosco was about to say something else the Lieutenant called Christopher and Bosco smiled and went into the locker room. As he gathered his stuff his thoughts were flooded with her, the mystery woman he saw. Damn, he thought, I'll probably never see her again. With that he grabbed his stuff and went to his car to go and meet his friends.  
  
"I'm telling you man she was fiiiiiinnnneeee, I mean like none of us have a shot in hell fine" As he was telling The medics and firemen from the 55. "She can't be all that," Carlos said, "she's an agent. They don't exactly hire good-looking women. Well except for Scully". With a snicker Davis said "Na man Scully is like a T-bone but Reme... Reme is like Filet Migon man I ain't playin." They all laughed and that moment the door opened and Reme walked in and instantly spotted her group.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Doherty said. "What?", looking at what just made Doherty's mouth water. "Uh." that's all Carlos got out when he saw Reme walking in. All the guys looked up and Davis smiled and said " Told Ya!"  
  
"Yokas, Gussler, Sullivan, Davis, Thanks for agreeing to talk to me." She said nodding to each of them. "Yeah well let's get this over with shall we" Sullivan said. "I'd rather it just be us if you don't mind, can we sit over there." " Yeah, that's fine" Yokas said "Let's go"  
  
Before they left Davis stopped Reme and introduced them to the men silently starring at her. "Um Reme I just want to introduce you to some of the fine men of the 55" " Hey what about the fine women?" Alex said " Oh yeah them to!" Reme couldn't help but smile. "This is Carlos, he is a paramedic" She went out to shake his hand and he reached for hers, fumbling to get words out knocking over his beer in the process. "Um.. hi" Reme smiled a little stunned by his obvious nervousness but smiled none the less. "This is Doherty, he is a fireman here at the 55" "Nice to meet you," He said taking her hand and kissing it with an added smile that only he can do with those dimples flashing at her. "Okay so he's cute but no Reme you're here to do a job but damn he is fine!". Thinking in her head she smiled. When Davis was finally done with all the intro's they went to the table where Sully, Yokas and Gussler were at. They all sat. "Okay what is this all about" Sully said in a huff. With that Reme began and explained why her bureau was here and brought out files and laid it all out.  
  
"So you think this is your serial killer from 2 years ago?", Yokas asked. "I know it is!!" Reme said. "I was given this case when I first took this job, the agents before had no luck so they hoped I would have better luck but right when I was brought on, the murders suddenly stopped. Nothing for almost 2 years, now out of the blue, he's back" "Geeze, these pictures. What this person does to these poor victims..god,"Davis said. "Yeah, his nickname is 'The Dicer', I know it's kind of corny but it definitely fits." They all nodded in agreement. " So what now," Yokas said to Reme. "Well we start up the investigation again, in cooperation with NYPD, of course" Reme replied. "Of course!!,"Sully replied snidely. "Only thing is because of jurisdiction, I would be in charge, and that is why I was there tonight letting your superiors know that they would be working together with us, and everyone involved and anything involved would answer to me and all go aheads are given by me and only me." "Typical!" Sully shook his head in obvious disgust. "Look Sullivan, I clearly see you have a problem with the FBI and I am not about to tell you not to because you have the right to your opinion of the bureau but I'm asking you as a person, please, loose the attitude, you don't want me as an enemy. I came hear for your help and input on this. You're all good cops so let's all act like them, okay please," Not once breaking eye contact with Sully, Reme said this to him in such a way that it wasn't mean nor was it nice it was just as direct and honest as you could get. Sully looked at Reme, everyone else at the table beside Reme thought he was going to blow, but instead he said "I'm sorry, you're right, you've been nothing but honest with us and the fact that you asked us *beat* cops for our thoughts tells me that your okay!" With a smile Reme said, " Thanks I appreciate that." Being sarcastic. "And anyway your not like the others.I mean just besides the obvious. I mean the way you dress, your attitude everything does not scream Fed which is usually the case with you guys." Reme glanced at them all as they shook there heads in agreement. "Well I guess because I'm not the type who likes to conform to the norm, I make my own rules... and what's the obvious if you don't mind me asking," she said with a smile and an arched brow. "Well..",Sully feeling a little nervous to be called out on what he said, " you don't exactly fit the profile of a FED, I mean come on you know what you look like?" Sensing the cop's nervousness she laughed and said "Yeah I know I just wanted to make you squirm. Pay pack's a bitch, Sullivan!" She replied smiling and winking at him "Yeah, thanks!!" They all laughed.  
  
"Hey Reme, listen if I'm out line please tell me but you know. You are kinda young to have this job I mean well how exactly did you get into this field?" Davis asked her. "No, you're not of line. Look I know you probably thought to yourself how many people did she screw to get this job cause I know that's what I would think if I were you guys but it's far from how I acquired my position." They all looked at her a little shocked but very much intrigued. Reme proceeded to take off her denim jacket. "I was a marine," and she showed them her tattoo on her arm. "Damn, you got some nice arms," Davis said. "Davis put your tongue back in your mouth, already!" Yokas said with a smile. Reme laughed, "Yeah I workout a lot, it's my release from.well this shit," "Yeah I here you" Davis said. "Well okay you were a marine and " Sully said. "Yeah as I was saying... look what I'm about to tell you all and I'm not joking in any form is deemed classified by our government okay so it stays here, understand!" Looking at each of them with the fierceness and intensity of a sharp blade they all shook there heads with anticipation. "I did my time in the marines and right before I was through I was asked to go into well.. black ops..I was one of the few woman ever asked to be there." "Black ops.Oh man..you were like an.." Davis said rubbing his head. " Yeah I was!" Reme replied. "Okay you lost me!" Yokas said. "Black ops", Sully said, "Well let's just say they get to do stuff that if they get caught our lovely government does not know them and their on their own, am I right?"  
  
Looking at Reme, "Yeah you're right but I think Davis knows my exact role." Davis looked around at his friends and then at Reme who nodded her head to go ahead. " She was an assassin." They were all silent just looked at the table then at her then at the table again speechless at what they just heard. "Are you serious" Sully said, " you were a hitman?." Looking at her with confused eyes. "Yup, it's all I knew till about 2 years ago around 9/11." "Oh my god!!!" Yokas gasped." How could you have a job like that I mean."  
  
"I really didn't have a choice I was asked personally by the Sec. of Defense because I was that good." " Are you shitting me!", Davis declared. "No, I'm not. Look you can't understand but I was meant to be who I was." Reme said. "What does that mean?" Yokas said with a harsh tone. "Look all you have to know is that because of who I was to our government when I told them I wanted out they begged me to stay. I mean every agency wanted me. I have worked with some of them, covertly mind you, during my stint with black ops but mostly CIA and the pentagon. But when I said I wanted out CIA, NSA, the pentagon, Secret service all of them wanted me but I refused all of them until my friend who I went through most of my training in the marines with, who became an FBI agent, told me that the head of the bureau and the Sec. of Defense wanted to see me. They flat out begged me to listen to their offer and I did and this is what they offered me and I accepted. 9/11 will never happen on my watch, I guarantee that!" She said with such raw intensity they all sat back. "But that still doesn't answer my question, you killed people!" Yokas said in a whisper. "I know! I am proud of who I was! I killed people, yes, trust me who deserved to die people who would have destroyed more lives then I can count. I had a job to do and I did it better then anyone cause I loved my country and would be damned if I was getting to let some sonna of bitch with a bomb destroy that!!" Yokas just realized that at that moment Reme reminded her of Bosco, that same intensity she sees in his eyes are staring at her through Reme's. "Damn, I still can't believe it but for all it's worth thank you for what you did." Davis said. That shocked Reme as it did Yokas. "Yeah thanks seriously, I know I couldn't do what you do but someone has to." Sully said. Gussler just sat there speechless at what he was hearing. "Thank you! Are you serious! She murdered people!" Yokas said with repulsion. Reme just sat there, this conversation was one that she would stay out of until she knew she had to step in. "Murder, no, I call it necessary and justifiable!!!! I see nothing wrong with what she did I applaud it!!!" Sully said. "Yeah me too. She got rid of people and situations that would of caused thousands, hundreds of thousands maybe even millions to die, I say you go girl!"Davis said with gusto. Reme still sat there expressionless. Yokas looked at her then sat back and said with a sigh of defeat. "Look I don't blame you but I could never, would never, it's just not in my nature. I'm a mother you know." "I know. Like I said it's what I was meant to do," Reme said. "Yeah you keep saying that what does that mean" Yokas said searching for an explanation that would soothe her uneasiness. "My full name is Dakota Reme. I'm half Italian, half Navajo Indian. My grandmother.well she was what they call a seer and she said when I was born, that she saw the "Angel of Death", not for me but that it's spirit entered me and that's who I became and was meant to be and well my name Dakota means "fierce warrior". I was destined to be a warrior." They looked at her with shocked expressions. "Man, you are something else Reme, do you know that!" Sully said shaking his head with a chuckle. "Yeah so I've been told!" "Wow, that's incredible.so let me ask you I know this totally off what we were talking about but what was you name as,.. well you know." Davis asked Reme. "Oh. yeah I know, well it was and still is 'Angel of Death'" "Damn, that's what they called you" She nodded. "Just remind me to never piss you off!" With that the tension was broken.  
  
Bosco couldn't wait to have a beer, after the day he's had and Cruz. He just wished he knew why he let her get to him like that. He walked into Haggerty's and saw the guys from FD55. "He guys what's up" "Hey man" they said. He ordered a beer and in the mirror saw Yokas, Sully, Davis and Gussler sitting at a back table taking to a woman he could see with really long brownish blond hair. "Who the hell.." he said under his breath. Taking his beer with him started walking in their direction. Not even noticing him, Yokas, Sully, Davis and Gussler continued with their conversation. Gussler sat up excused himself from the table said he needed to use the restroom and all they heard was' "There is no excuse for you Gussler!" With a snicker Bosco said. They all looked except for Reme. She had a bad feeling about this. " What do you want Bosco?",Yokas said not in the most friendly tone. "Did you here those rat bastard fed jag-offs are tryin' to take over the double homicide you guys found today. Man if I was those Homicide detectives I would tell them to bite me," Taking a swig of his beer and taking Gussler seat. Still not able to see the woman, who still ignored him but as he sat she sat back and "Oh damn it's her!" Bosco thought. "Hello, Officer Boscorelli is it. Yes hi my name is Agent Reme, you know one of the rat bastard jag offs as you so eloquently put it." And offered her hand. Everyone couldn't help but die of laughter. Well except for Bosco who's face turned a shade of red that Yokas never saw before and well as for Reme her expression became almost impossible to read. "Oh know!", she thought, "I can't have this feeling no I won't allow it it's been to long almost 2 years since. well Mitch" And that ended cause she had too after what happened to her but NO, even though there was a voice crying inside saying back the hell off him as she looked at him, he reminded her of what made her fall for Mitch so much it hurt. "Shake it off Reme!!!", she thought. She stuck to her guns and showed him no mercy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Look I was only kidding really.I." Bosco stammered to get out while shaking her hand, Reme shook hard and firm and sat back down. "Listen Officer Boscorelli, if you don't mind I was going over some important details with these fine officers so if you don't mind!",and she blatantly moved her eyes back to the bar, a sure signal to leave. With that he got up and left, kicking himself in the ass the whole time getting there. All he could do is stare at the back of her head, "Agent Reme wow!!" He thought she was more than beautiful and he just totally made an ass out of himself. "Shit!!" he though, "Nice job Bosco, you fucked up things again!!!!" Just as he continued to kick himself in the ass, Cruz walked in and spotted him. "Hey, did you find out about the feds and why their there all I was told was it was about the double homicide found earlier and all commanding officers will be briefed tomorrow buy the deputy director of the Bureau?" She asked. "No but those guys are talking to one now," and pointed to his friends in the back of the room with Reme. "No shit!!!" She stormed off to the back to confront the bitch agent and give her a piece of her mind about their interference and her no good interfering Deputy Director.  
  
Yokas saw Cruz walk in and heading towards them. "Oh god!!! "Yokas rolled her eyes Reme caught it and said " What?" " Well you say you're the Angel of Death right, well your about to meant Satan's spawn," and with that she put on her most fake smile she could muster and said " Sgnt. Cruz." "Yokas, Sully, Davis and you are?", looking at Reme. Just as Sully was about to introduce, Reme shot him a look that said " NO! I got this." "My name is Dakota, I'm an agent with." "Yeah, yeah I know you're a fucking fed. Look you better tell your boss that us real cops don't have the time to sit around on our fat asses and hear her shit , if she wants to hear herself talk tell her to stay in her cushy little office and buy a tape recorder, I would save us a lot of trouble. And if she thinks for a minute she is going to tell me what to do with my unit, you tell her to get her head out of her ass cause it will not happen!!!!" Glaring at Reme, Cruz spit out. Wiping her shirt from the spit that flew out while Cruz talked, Reme looked around at the officers she sat with and there expressions were of shock. "Why wasn't she saying anything to Cruz.Oh man put her in her place come on Reme!" They all thought. But little did they know but Reme had plans for Cruz. "I will be sure to inform the Deputy Director of your feelings and I guarantee she will and with that I must go." Getting up taking her files she looked around and gave a wink to the whole group. "What was she up to?", they all thought. " Look do any of you need a ride home?" and they all said sure not wanting to stick around now that Cruz was there. As they got ready to head out Cruz went back to Bosco said something and left in a huff. "Why didn't you say anything, how could you let her talk to you like that" Yokas said. Reme couldn't help but laugh and say "Sgnt. Cruz she one of the heads of Anti-crime right." Yokas nodded. "Well all heads of departments will be briefed along with third watch by me and I want to see her expression when I walk in an pull the rug from under and watch her fall flat on her ass." "I knew you were up to something" Sully said. " Oh man this is going to be great. Cruz is going to finally get what she deserves and we're going to have front row seats!!!" Davis said rubbing his hands together. They all laughed and started to head out.  
  
Bosco couldn't help but stare at her. Reme knew, she felt his gaze on her. She ignored him until the last second before she opened the door and tilted her head slightly and gave him what could be construed as a smile or a smirk of victory to making him look like an ass but he would go for the first. Wishful thinking. "I have to get my car, I'll be right back" Reme said. It was a beautiful night so they didn't care.  
  
As they filed out Bosco went out to talk to Yokas. "Faith!" "What Bosco?" As they started there conversation, a loud roar came from down the block.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Yokas said. Just then they say a beautiful, perfect condition1972 black Pontiac GTO. "Wow, that's a sweet ride almost got you beat Bosco." Davis said. As it pulled up, they couldn't see who it was but Yokas knew, she just had this gut feeling it was Reme and she looked at Bosco. Bosco squinted to see if he could see the occupant was but couldn't cause the tinted windows. Just then the car stopped and the driver side door opened, Reme popped her head up and said "You guys ready?" "Yeah" they responded. "Reme this is a nice ride, Pontiac GTO man this is precious." Davis said " Yeah I helped build her, she's my baby!!" "Sounds familiar" Yokas said under her breathe looking at Bosco who eyes were pinned on Reme. "You helped build this!," Bosco said. "Yes I did and I loved every minute of it". She responded to Bosco. "Hop in guys", she popped the passenger's side door open for whoever and waited. "Shotgun" Davis said, "Grow up, Davis", Sully snickered. Yokas Gussler and Sully got into the back seat. "Bye Bosco" Faith said "Later man" Davis said. With that they took off. And Bosco just stood there staring. 


	2. FaceOff

"So Yokas, Officer Boscorelli, I thought he was once your partner why did I feel tension between you two?" "Well since he went to Anti-Crime, our relationship has been a little off that's all, no big deal." "Really!! Because I couldn't help but sense that it goes a little deeper than that and I have a sneaking suspicion that Cruz is part of it, am I right?" Reme asked. "Yeah I guess," she said in a low tone. Reme saw Yokas face and backed off, she would make sure to drop her off last so they could talk. "Okay who's first" Reme asked. "That would be me Ma'am" Gussler said. "Please do not call me ma'am, God I'm not much older then you Gussler, please call me Reme." "Sorry, I tend to do that.okay Reme." He proceeded to tell where he lived. Next would be Sullivan. "So Davis, where to?" Davis told her where it was. When they had dropped him, Yokas jumped into the front seat and told Reme where to go. "Look, I know you want to talk to me so go ahead." "Very perceptive Yokas. Why is there a problem with you two?" "Is it because you know she's dirty and he's in over his head?" Yokas eyes widened. "Yeah.damn you're good" "Yeah well that's why I get paid the big bucks, no but seriously.look I make it my place to know everything and anything about the people I would be working with. And I read your files and talked to your bosses, you guys are good cops and I got the distinct impression from talking to your bosses especially Swersky that you were like best friends. Look Faith, I'm going to be honest with you, I know about Cruz, I know a lot of people and I mean a lot. I'm also hear for well to grant you your wish." Yokas froze and just stared at her. How could she have known? Yes this was exactly what she wanted Cruz to be exposed but how could she have possibly have known. "How.How did you know? I never." Yokas barely got out. "Like I said I'm good, real good and I can read people and well let's just say Cruz is going to get everything she deserves!!!" "How?" Yokas asked. "You're going to have to trust me and I know that's going to hard but the less you know the better off you are, okay" Yokas nodded. "Okay, I just don't want Bosco to get hurt you know. She's evil and she's using him." " I know, look please trust me, I won't let him get hurt. It was never his fault and he shouldn't have to suffer but I know he is so I'm here to make it stop." Faith looked again at Reme and said "Who are you and who sent you because I swear to God everything you've just said .well it's everything I've been trying to make him understand." "I'm exactly who I said I was but yes if you're wondering is there something else involved, I can't lie, yes there is but like I said you're going to have to trust me and I will not let anyone get hurt well except maybe for Cruz and especially not Bosco, Okay" "Yeah!", just as she said this they came to her home. "Listen Reme thanks for the ride." " No problem and Yokas my friends call me Dakota." With a wink she left.  
  
Yokas stood there for a sec and let out a big breathe like the weight of the world was finally off her. "Finally, the game is about to change and Cruz is going down, Yes!!!" and went in.  
  
The next day the roll call room was full. Everyone was there all department heads and Third watch. Swersky got up to the podium and got everyone's attention and began. "As you all know yesterday two mutilated bodies were discovered in an industrial building on Lex. Because of the severity of the crime and the fact that there have been others like them the FBI has come in to lead the investigation, with that said I will give it over to Assistant Director Davenport." Where was Reme? Yokas, Sully, and Davis thought. "Thank you Lt. Swersky. I will be debriefing all of you until the Deputy Director gets here" As he began to talk, Bosco began to think about agent Reme. Just then Reme walked in and Yokas, Davis and Sully's faces lit up and stared at Cruz who looked confused. "Oh, Deputy director Reme has arrived she'll continue." Cruz looked pale, all the color from her face was gone literally drained from her face. "Oh shit!", she mumbled to herself. Yokas, Davis and Sully all let out a laugh. Reme looked at Cruz with a malevolent smile and winked at Yokas, Sully and Davis. She turned to face the room and caught Bosco's eye. He stared at her wide eyed and thought, "Shit she's the boss!" but then not being able to help himself smiled at her and she looked at him then away and began to speak. "Thank you Davenport" And continued where he left off.  
  
"Well with all that said, I'll give it back to you're Lt." The Lt. proceeded to do the usual roll call procedure and ended it with " Keep your eyes and ears open and be careful out there" They all began to file out but before Cruz left and still quite a bit of people in the room, Reme belted out "Sgnt. Cruz, I hope my speech wasn't to much trouble for you to handle cause I did use a lot of big words and you should be happy to know that I never put my head up my ass because if I did then I would just be you. And if you don't listen to everything I tell you to do and report everything that you know and follow my orders to the T, I promise you I'll drop you like shit from a dog's ass! Reme looked coarsely at Cruz who just stood there frozen with embarrassment and fear because Reme got right in her face and the last part was whispered just so that only she and Cruz knew what she said. "Is that understood Cruz?", Reme backed away and awaited an answer. Yokas, Davis, Sully and Bosco stood there and watched all of it unfold in front of them and enjoying every minute. "Well I'm waiting Cruz?" Reme said. "Yes Deputy Director I understand, ma'am" "Good now get the hell out here." Cruz left and glared at Bosco and the others on the way out who all had huge grins on their faces, especially Faith who couldn't help but let out a laugh when Cruz walked out the door which caused Cruz to look back and glare at her but Yokas didn't care she just witnessed the beginning of Cruz's downfall and she was loving every minute of it. "Hey guys can you stay back for a minute?" Reme said, " That means you too Boscorelli." Who quickly glanced at her and questioned himself as to why. Once they were all alone, Davis said "Oh my God, Reme you are vicious that was total perfection did you see her face?" As he said laughing and slapping Reme's hand. "Yeah, I gotta admit Reme that was classic, we all thought that it wasn't going to happen when your assistant began the debriefing and I gotta admit I was a little disappointed but then I saw you come in and I looked directly at Cruz and I know that it was about to get ugly." "Dakota you are awesome," Faith said in between laughs. "Thanks I try . Look I'm going to heading over to the murder scene when it gets dark, I have a special team flying in from Washington to go over the scene I want you guys there, okay." "Yeah okay, why?" "Like I said from the start I want your input on this" "Sure okay we'll be there but what kinda of team I though CSI was on it?"  
  
"They are but I have a special team that I work with that has equipment that well way surpasses the stuff CSI has and I have a hunch and one of my guys well it's his specialty" "Okay" Sully said. "Well I know you guys gotta go so I'll see there around 7:30." "Okay Bye" they all said and Bosco just stood there quiet the whole time not understanding why he was here. But he didn't care, she was there and she wanted to talk to him. When they all left she turned to him and stood right in front of him and looked at him for a couple of seconds which made him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you an ass?" She asked him "Excuse me!" he said gruffly. "You heard me I'm standing right in front of you and I know I said it clear enough for you to hear unless you don't understand English so good? " I understand just fine but where they hell do you get off callin' me an ass!" "Well I'll call it as I see it and what I've seen of you and heard so far, I might add, is that you're acting like an ass?" "What the fuck, I don't have to take this shit from you!" Bosco yelled and began to walk out. Reme replied keeping an even level " Yes you do and you will, now I suggest you get back here and resume your last position or I will have you fired, understand!" And she was serious as she pointed in front of her not once loosing her composure. He knew she wasn't joking and came back and stood there and looked at the floor. "Look at me!!" she said. He did. "Bosco, you have such potential why are you throwing it all away.. for her?" He looked surprised at what he just heard. "What the hell do you care, I don't even know you. You come in here and think you can talk to me like I'm a jag off but." Before he could finish Reme got right into his face and he stopped and just looked at her, her lips then her. "Oh god this woman made him very nervous but oh god how he wanted her!!" Bosco silently yearned. Reme looked into his eyes and saw his soul crying out to her. She wanted so bad to kiss him but knew she couldn't. She leaned into him like she was about to kiss him. Bosco not knowing what to do closed his eyes and anticipated her kiss, longed for it. But instead she whispered in his ear, "I want to teach you cause I know you want to learn, let me teach you" And backed away. Bosco opened his eyes and looked at her into her deep green eyes and saw something he wasn't sure what but god there was something familiar about her. "Why.why do you want to teach me, why do you care?" He couldn't help but ask. "Because I see you for who you really are and I know that this isn't you, so I'm here if you want it. I can teach you things that Cruz never even knew existed. Just say the word." Reme replied. Bosco just stood there and stared at her.  
  
They were interrupted by the door opening "Boscerelli!" It was Cruz and she was told he was in the roll call room but had no idea it was with her. "Shit" she thought, "Um sorry to interrupt Deputy Director Reme but Officer Boscerelli has a job to do." Not once taking his eyes off him, she responded to Cruz, "Actually Sgnt. There is no excuse for you and Boscorelli is going to be with me today, isn't that right Bosco?" She said with a mischievous smile. His heart just dropped into his stomach. "Oh my God what the fuck am I gonna do!!?", Cruz would kill him if he didn't go but even before he had time to rationalize with himself, he heard himself say, "Yes that's right Deputy Director Reme" and looked over at Cruz. Reme finally took her eyes off Bosco and looked at Cruz who looked like she was about to loose it and walked up to her and said, "Well is that it Sgnt.? Cause me and Bosco here have things that we need to get done." Cruz took a step back from Reme and thought to herself, "Fuck she's good!" "Yes ma'am, sorry to interrupt" And walked out silently cursing to herself and promised herself that Bosco would pay for that.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Bosco asked Reme sheepishly. "Because I knew that's what you wanted." She replied. "How did you know that's what I wanted?" "It wasn't?" Reme asked with a sarcastic tone. She knew the answer to that question but she was having to much fun. He looked at her at, those eyes, those deep piercing green eyes and replied, "No that's what I wanted." At that moment Reme felt compelled to soften her image and show a little of her soft side to Bosco. She put her hand on the side of his face and looked at him and leaned into him and said softly , "I don't bite well unless the occasion calls for it" And smiled at him and brushed her hand along the side of his face. He looked at her and took her hand and said playfully, "What kind of occasions?" They both smiled and stared at each other and him not letting go of her hand and her not pulling away. Bosco couldn't help but feel something he wasn't sure what it was but with Reme he felt things he's never felt before. Reme knew she was in trouble, she wasn't pulling away, and part of her wanted to so badly but the other part struggled to hold on. "Well are you ready ?" Reme asked Bosco pulling away from him gently. "Yeah, what are we going to do?" "We're heading over to my office then to the airport to pick up my team."  
  
They headed out, just as they were about to leave Reme turned to Bosco and said "I have something to do real quick, here are the keys to the truck it's the one that has 'Boss' on the license plate." "Start her up, I'll meet you" "Sure, is everythin' okay?" "Everything is fine, I'll be right back." She headed up the stairs making sure Bosco left and proceeded to head up to Anti-crime to see if Cruz was there and as luck would have it she was. "God, must love me" Dakota thought. "Cruz, we need to talk now alone so if everyone would please excuse us, it will only take a moment I assure you." Reme smiled at the three officers still there as they nodded and walked out. Reme close the doors and walked directly up to Cruz and backed her straight up into the wall and said with raw hatred, "If I find out that you do anything to Bosco, Yokas, Sullivan or Davis, I swear Cruz you have no idea the wraith I can bring down on you, you don't want to fight me because YOU WILL NOT WIN, you have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of so do not push me...You know what, for that matter push me cause I would love to take you down, so please give me a reason.!" Reme glared at Cruz who stood there like a deer in headlights. All Cruz could do was nod and with that Reme turned and headed for the door. Before closing the door Reme turned and said, " Please give me a reason, I dare you!!" And smiled and walked out. Cruz stood there for what seemed like forever and had no idea what to do. She's never been approached like this before. It's usually the other way around and she was the giver not the receiver and she wasn't sure she knew what do but all that kept repeating in her head was what Reme said and the intensity of which she said it with. Cruz was finally in over head and she was feeling like she was beginning to drown and she hated it. 


	3. The Game

Disclaimer:Yeah, still don't anything except for Reme, Davenport, and Philips. Mitch Rapp character belongs to Vince Flynn who is an author. Also throughout story little sprinkles of Lara Croft(whom I don't own either) :) Don't know what I'm taking about but isn't that what fiction is!! ;) (Ex. X- 50 made it up) HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!!! PLEASE FEEDBACK!!!!! :(  
  
Bosco was in the car waiting for Reme to come out, when she did he just smiled and watched her get in. He knew that his life was about to change and he was really hoping it was for the better because lately it really sucked. Reme couldn't help but smile at Bosco as she got into the truck. "What?" She said to him. He wanted to say, "Do you know you're absolutely gorgeous", but refrained and just said, "nothing sorry." "So is everything okay?," He said "Couldn't be better," she said and at that exact moment her cell went off.  
  
"Reme," she answered, " Hey Davenport what's up?" As she listened, Bosco proceeded to drive but then realized he had no idea where he was going and then he heard Reme say, " 41st and Madison" and winked at Bosco who smiled at her and headed to the FBI building. When they got there, Reme told him to got to the private entrance and pointed where. When they got into the building, Reme had a personal entrance way and elevator that lead her to where she needed to go with security out the ass.  
  
"I made sure that after 9/11, the security in this building rivaled if not beat that of Fort Knox!!", smiling at Bosco. They were met by Davenport who had an I.D. card for Bosco, "Here if you need to get in this card gives you special access as per order of Reme but first we need an eye scan, hand print and voice recognition, it will only take a couple of minutes." "Go, Davenport will bring you to my office when your done and I promise it doesn't hurt," she said laughing. Bosco smiled at her and said " Ha Ha funny instead of a Fed you should of thought about stand-up." He retorted with a laugh. "Ouch" she said laughing, "I'll see you in a bit." With that she disappeared and Davenport took Bosco to a room with a whole bunch of shit that he had no idea what it was but just looked really complicated. "Okay sit there and place your head in the center of that screen." He did so and a bright light came across and a quick flash an instant later. "Okay that's it", a voice said, "State your full name please." "Maurice Boscorelli" "Okay Mr. Boscerelli, have a seat over there and place your hand on the screen. He did and then said, "Um it's Officer Maurice Boscorelli." "Yes we know sir, please don't move, thank you." A minute later, the voice said, "Thank you Mr. Boscorelli that will be all." "It's officer Maurice Boscerelli!" "Yes of course sir," the voice said. "Jag-off" Bosco mumbled to himself. Davenport waited for him till he was done and retrieved Bosco once he was through. "Over here Officer Boscorelli!!" Davenport said. "Yeah", Bosco said and followed Davenport into an elevator. Davenport hit a series of numbers then slide a card through a scanner and a screen pooped out and requested an access code and eye, hand ID and voice confirmation. "Whoa", Bosco thought, "She wasn't kidding" When Davenport was through the elevator started to move. They stood in silence pretty much the whole time until about the very end. Davenport couldn't have planned it better but just as they reached there destination he turned to Bosco and in his face said, "Do not hurt her, you have no idea what she's been through. She is my best friend and if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll destroy you. Got me!!!!" Davenport glared at Bosco. Bosco said as honestly as he could muster without punching this jag-offs lights out. "I've got no intentions on hurting her, I give you my word I will never hurt her and don't ever threaten me again!!!" Bosco growled to Davenport who couldn't help but smile and the young officer's vehemence to stand his ground. "Just as long as we understand each other", Davenport said with a smile and a nod. Just then the doors opened. They both stepped out at Davenport headed for two glass doors and went through, Bosco following behind absorbing his surroundings. "Damn now this is what we need," Bosco said. "God this is like the Plaza!!!" Davenport stopped in front of a huge desk and talked to the man behind the desk and the young man shook his head and said, "Yes go in she's expecting you two." And nodded for both of them to enter.  
  
They walked into her office and Reme was on the phone and saw them and put her hand up to signal to give her one minute and to sit. "Yes, Marty I understand..No not yet..In about an hour or so..I plan on it..you know me..yes goodbye." "Sorry about but that was my boss, so how did it go? Did you two play nice?", she said with a smile. "Of course", Davenport with a chuckle and looked at Bosco, who nodded at Davenport. Even though he had pissed off Bosco because he got in his face, he knew why he did. It was like between him and Faith, he would have done the same thing for her. And he felt how much Davenport meant what he said and that impressed Bosco, you had to respect the guy and Bosco felt himself starting too. "Okay, here's the deal", Reme said getting up from her desk and walking around to sit on the edge of it so to face both men in her office. "I've talked to the M.E. and CSI, and everything they have told me is consistent with the previous murders, the victims haven't been identified yet but as soon as the M.E.'s office does they will alert me but I have this sneaking suspicion that they are consistent with 'The Dicers' previous choices. So I had Gregory put together a slide show of all the cases so we could brainstorm and after in about an hour or so we have to head to Jersey to Teterboro to pick my team. And then we'll head over to the murder scene and see if I am as good as everyone thinks I am and check out my hunch." "Sounds like a plan", Bosco said staring at Reme. "Okay, then lets go into the meeting hall, its right through there." Reme pointed to the huge black double doors at the end of her office. Davenport lead the way for Bosco and heard Reme, "Gregory is the presentation ready in the hall.Yes, Deputy Director. Everything you asked for is ready and waiting for you.Thanks Gregory. Hold all calls until I tell you otherwise usual procedure..Yes Deputy Director...Thanks again Gregory." And Reme proceeded into the hall.  
  
"Okay, Davenport you can do the honors since I got to do it last time", Reme said playfully. Davenport gave her a look that said "screw you". She laughed and told to Bosco to sit down wherever. This hall was exactly that, it was huge, Bosco thought to himself. He sat right next to Reme and she smiled at him when he did. "Okay, these pictures are kinda graphic so Boscorelli let us know if you need to stop, we've seen these already so we know what to expect, okay." Davenport said. "Yeah I understand, I will" And with that Davenport began.  
  
"God, so this guy did all these murders in D.C. then stopped just as you began and now decided to start again out of nowhere, this is just creepy as all shit pardon my French," Bosco said shaking his head. "Well this is our job, we deal with the complete freaks and creeps and well this is one is definitely at the top", Davenport said. "So beside the obvious ,Bosco, that this guy is a sick fuck, what else do you see?' Reme asked. "Well, you said there is no sign of sexual mutilation or activity so it's not about sex with this guy, it goes deeper then that it's like he is really pissed and these murders are his way of getting rid of his anger." Bosco said. "Good", Reme said, "what else?" "Did the M.E. say that where he dumped the bodies was the site of the actual murders?" "Yes, it was done there" "Well who in there right mind would go to an abandoned wherehouse with a complete stranger unless he knew him or maybe for drugs, you said there where drugs found in there system right?" Reme nodded smiling because Bosco was heading in the right direction. "Okay, so these people either trusted this guy to go with them willingly because one of the victims as you told me was very athletically built and most definitely would have given the assailant a fight but there were no signs of struggle from either victims any victims for that matter, so we're looking for a man who is roughly about 30-45 years of age, athletic, good- looking, well educated, and is into the drug scene but most likely does not do them himself probably deals but only to certain clientele." Reme smiled at Bosco then looked at Davenport and said, "What did I tell you?" and looked back at Bosco. "What...what did I miss?" Saying dumbfounded. "Nothing you just figured everything we have so far that I put together the first day I was shown these pictures." "Almost word for word, too" Davenport said. "I'm impressed' Davenport said a little shocked. "Are you serious?' Bosco said with a smile leaning back staring at Reme. "Yeah but don't get on your high horse, I told you were a good cop and all you need is to be pushed, and that's what I did." Reme said.  
  
She looked at the time, "Alright, well it's time to head to pick up Philips!" She spoke into the phone, "Gregory! "Yes Deputy Director" "We are leaving to pick up Philips, any messages?" "Yes ma'am..Mr. Rumsfeld called and General Lacy as well and also Mr. Rapp called." Davenport's head shot up and looked at Reme whose face just stayed expressionless except for the fact that her eyes were closed. Bosco had been staring at her the whole time he couldn't help it she was beautiful, but when she saw her reaction to the name, he had a gut feeling it wasn't good. "Reme, are you alright...Dakota, hey you okay?" Davenport said concerned for his friends heading towards her placing his hand on her shoulder. The contact brought her back from where she was and she nodded and shot up and said, "Fine, why wouldn't I be..Thanks Gregory forward any calls to my cell!" "Yes Deputy Director, the messages are on your desk" "Thanks Gregory." She looked at Bosco, who had a look of concern and confusion. "You ready?" Looking at Bosco. "Yeah, you okay?" He asked. With a smile she replied, "I'm fine" "Okay, you guys head down to the trucks, I'll be a minute." She looked at Davenport who eyes have never left Reme. She looked at him took his hand and said, " Kevin, I'm fine really", she said to Davenport and nodded. "Are you sure?" "Yes, now go, I'll meet you there." "Okay let's go Officer Boscerelli" Bosco got up and said "Yeah one sec", and headed into Reme's office following her. "Reme, are you okay seriously?" Bosco asked. She turned and before she had a chance to realize what she was about to do, she embraced him. At first Bosco was shocked but melted into what had to be perfection. "This feels right", he thought, "She feels like home" Reme pushed herself away but kept close contact to Bosco looking into his eyes and whispered, "I will be, thanks for caring." Bosco looked at her.god how he wanted to kiss her but he knew that this was something he needed to wait for her to show that she wanted it. "Sure", he said placing his forehead on hers. "Now go, I'll see you in a minute." She reiterated to him. He smiled and let go, "Okay I'll see you down there." Bosco left and found Davenport and entered the elevator. As they started their descent, Bosco wanted to ask Davenport who this guy Rapp was and why it affected Reme like that. "Go ahead ask me, you know you want to!" Davenport said without facing Bosco.  
  
Reme stared at the message that he called. "Oh God Mitch.you always had perfect timing" She said sarcastically. "What could you possibly want?" Dakota and Mitch haven't spoken for at least 6 months and their conversations never ended good, he always begged for her to reconsider and her always saying no, that their time for reconciliation was long since gone but she still loved him how could she not. They were together for a decade. The Angel of Death and the Iron man were their call names. And what a pair they made bringing fear into the hearts of those who they hunted and pride for those they worked for. But all that changed on that day that she decided that her life was less valuable then his and took the fall and they left her there, he left her there to endure what she hated to think about.no it's over. "I will not let them win, never" She said wanting to cry but crying was something Dakota never did. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she cried. Not even at her father's funeral or when she found him. God, she didn't think she was capable of crying. What kinda of person couldn't cry? She thought as she headed down to meet her future trying really hard to forget the past.  
  
"What!" Bosco said in shock. Davenport turned his head and said, "Go ahead and ask me what you want to ask me!" "Who is he, this Rapp guy?" Just then the elevator came to their destination and he said as the doors opened. "Her ex. And I just don't mean ex-lover, boyfriend...I mean ex-partner. They worked together for about 8 years but were together for about 10 years." "10 years, Holy shit..that's a long time" Bosco said running his hands through his hair nervously. Davenport noticed this and said, "Don't worry it's over trust me has been for about 2 years but he still loves her, probably will never stop but well after what happened between them to cause them to split lets just say there chances for getting back together are far from gone. She would never. I mean she still loves him but it's not the same. Anyway I don't know why but, she is interested in you and that is all I'm saying." Bosco surprised at what he just said but as it sunk in he smiled and his heart lifted and realized that everything that was happening with her was real and he wasn't imagining it or making it to be something more. Oh God, this woman cares for him. He would not fuck this up, he really wanted to see where things could go he wanted a future with her and he's never thought that far ahead with a woman he dated not even Nicole. Just then he heard Davenport say, "Boscerelli get in", as two SUV's waited for them with drivers. "Yeah!" As Bosco went in Reme stepped out of her exit and headed to them. Both men stared at her with concern but couldn't read her. She got in and said to the driver, "Let's move." " Yes Deputy Director" The driver responded and they headed out. They all sat in silence pretty much the whole trip except for the interruptions of Reme's cell phone going off. They arrived at the airport in good time considering the traffic. Just as they pulled in the phone rang again, Reme answered.  
  
"Hey Leslie, what's up...no the press wasn't gotten wind of it yet, we're trying to keep it under wraps for as long as possible..if there are any leaks and I mean any I will destroy that person's life, that I promise..yeah, I know..look just do what you do best girl that's why I hired you.yeah I know, Bye." She looked out the window to the plane that just landed. She got out of the SUV and waited for her team to leave the plane. Davenport by her side and Bosco just staring at them thinking to himself, "I need to talk to her but when and how?"  
  
As Philips descended the plane, he saw Reme and Davenport waiting to greet them and smiled and said, "Oh look the dynamic duo awaits my arrival, how sweet." Reme laughed and Davenport snorted, " Nice to see you to Peter" and shook the agent's hand. Reme hugged Philips and said, " It's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Peter especially when I dragged you out here cause of a hunch." "Come on Dakota! How long have I known you, what almost 3 years now, I know you're hunches I trust your hunches more then I trust my own, you knew I would come running. So where to now, boss?' He said smiling at Reme. "We head to the crime scene, Alright everyone load up!" Reme told her team and asked Philips to follow her and lead her to where Bosco was. "Peter this is Officer Maurice Boscerelli, he's with the 55th precinct Anti- Crime Unit." Looking at Bosco, she introduced them. "Bosco this is Special Agent Peter Philips, he is the head of my forensics unit and my own personal genius." "Awe shucks, boss you're making me blush." Philips said playfully and looking at Bosco. "Hey man nice to meet you, well welcome to our world.. Enjoy your trip and remember keep your hands and feet in at all time while your in motion because you're in for a bumpy ride." Philips smiled and Reme shook her head with a smile and looked at Bosco and winked. He smiled and laughed at what the agent said and smiled back at Reme. They headed out to the scene it was 6:30p.m.  
  
"Hey Sul, it's almost 7:30, we should head over there." Davis said to his partner. "Yeah, okay, let dispatch know as per Reme's orders." Davis did. Yokas looked at the clock and decided it was good time to head to meet Reme. She called into dispatch and made them aware of her orders.  
  
When the officers arrived there, Reme and her team where there and setting up inside. An agent told them they were expected and to head to the back. "Oh God, I don't know if I can take this again." Davis said. "Hey man, you don't have to go. Reme will understand." "No, she wants us there besides the bodies will be gone right?" "Yeah there gone but the stench will still be there and the blood..." Sully said. "Yeah I'm good" Davis said praying to himself to believe that.  
  
"Okay Reme were almost ready here!" Philips hollered over his shoulder. "Good does everyone...hey guys just in time.here take these goggles and put them on when I tell you to." Reme said to the 3 officers as they entered the room. "Bosco, what are you doing here?" Yokas asked, "why aren't you with the bitch?" "I'm learning", he said and looked at Reme who was busy taking to Philips.  
  
"Oh!" she said with a smile, "it's about time!" Bosco head spun towards Yokas and replied, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!" "Ding, ding you two" They heard Reme say with a chuckle. " Okay we're ready everyone goggles on please. Now before I tell Philips to proceed, I want to tell you all why I want you here and why I brought my team here to begin with. I've put myself into this man's head and there is a reason why he has began again and I know that there is something else here that we haven't seen a message of some sort, it makes no sense and I know this man is smart a lot smarter then the previous agents on this case gave him credit for. So with that Philips do your thing." Philips signaled for someone to hit the lights and turned on the X-50 spectramometer. Within seconds, they saw it. She was right, she knew it. On the wall in front of them was a message written with a material that couldn't be seen with the naked eye but only with certain light and at a certain speed. Davenport headed over to Reme and whispered in her ear, "How did you know? "I don't know I just did!" She whispered back. The message read, "Welcome to my game, Bitch" Bosco looked at Reme and knew the message was directed towards her and moved to her side. The three officers stood there and stared at what they were seeing. "Jesus Christ, Reme is that for you. He knows you're the lead?" Sully said.  
  
"I knew it was a matter of time before he made this personal, now I'm a part of his game but he has no idea that I intend on winning!!!" She replied adamantly looking at Bosco and then at Sully. " Okay Philips take images of that please and samples of the material and work your magic. Let me know what you come up with" "You got it boss." With that she turned and headed out with everyone following her. 


	4. Kisses

As they emerged from the building, Bosco got up behind Reme and put his arm around her waist and said, "I need to talk to you." Reme just nodded and said to everyone, "I would like to brainstorm with everyone if that's okay. Has everyone eaten dinner cause if not I would like to head to FBI headquarters and do it there and have something delivered?" They all replied, agreeing with her plan and said, "Okay , you all are going to need passes. Davenport..I'm on it" He replied flipping his cell phone open. "Okay guys follow us. And when we get there follow us into the parking entrance and wait for Davenport. He'll handle it from there, okay." They all nodded. "Okay what are you guys in the mood for?" taking her cell phone out to call Gregory. Bosco said, "Food!!", Bosco said smartly. "Funny!!", Yokas replied rolling her eyes. "Whatever, we're not picky." Sully said shrugging his shoulders. "Speak for yourself, man" Davis said. Reme smiling at them all said , "Do you guys trust me?" and looked at them and they said sure. "Okay.Gregory yes I need the hall prepped for my arrival and I need dinner service. Call Jacques and tell him I want his specialties ASAP. Our ETA is about 15 minutes.yes.that's right.thank you." Closing her cell phone and said, "Hope you like Italian, because that's what I just got." "That's fine" they all answered. "Okay meet you there." And they headed to the FBI building.  
  
Reme knew what Bosco wanted to talk to her about and she would when they arrived at headquarters. As they arrived and pulled into the garage, Reme's cell phone went off, "Reme..yes Gregory...thank you.yes we just pulled in..tell him thank you.see you in a few minutes." "Okay everything is set. Let's go." As they headed out, Davenport headed over to the officers to lead then to get there proper ID's for the building. "See you guys upstairs." Reme said. "Have fun", Bosco waved and smiled.  
  
He followed Reme to her entrance and slid her card through and did her stuff, he did the same. As the got into the elevator Bosco stood in front of Reme and faced her. "What's going on with us?" Reme looked at him and said, "Why, what do you want?" She said in a whisper, staring into his eyes. He looked at her and stepped in closer so they could feel the heat emanating from both of them. "You", he whispered back and with that placed his hand behind her head and went down to kiss her. Reme's alarms were going off, she wasn't ready for this but couldn't help herself. She might not be ready but it's what she wanted. She wanted this man. She hasn't wanted a man like this since the events that happened to her in Middle East. Next thing she knew their lips were touching. "Oh God, she didn't pull away", he said and gently kissed her. It started off very gentle and soft but as they felt the energy between them it became fiery As the elevator came to a stop, they stopped there passionate embrace and just looked at each other and knew this was real. Oh God!, he never believed when people said that it was possible to fall for someone so quickly but he knew staring into her eyes, Dakota's eyes he knew, "So this is what fallin' in love feels like", he though to himself. She couldn't believe it she was falling in love with this man she hasn't even known for more then 2 days but that wasn't the crazy part, the crazy part was she knew before this happened, she knew the moment they touched hands at Haggerty's.  
  
As the doors opened, Dakota smiled at Bosco and slowly moved out into the hall. Bosco followed her. As they made it to the privacy of her office, he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
He grabbed Dakota and resumed their last encounter. She willingly accepted his advance as they began to kiss each other with such eagerness of exploring each others bodies. But she knew it couldn't go that far, not here. "Bosco, we have to stop." "I know but I can't help myself." He said breathlessly. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Please tell me that you'll see me tonight?" He asked her longing for her to say yes. "Yes, I'll see you tonight." She said kissing him gently again but this time in the lips. "Deputy Director, your party has arrived and is waiting for you in the meeting hall." Gregory said on the intercom. Reme let go of Bosco and responded, "Thank you Gregory." She turned to Bosco, who was staring at her with a smile on his face. Straightening herself up, she said "Let's do this" and headed to the hall.  
  
As the three officers made there way into the meeting hall, they couldn't help but be stunned at everything they had seen. "Man maybe I should seriously reconsider my career path. Do you see this shit?" Davis said. "Oh come on and leave the luxury of the 55, now way." Yokas said with a laugh. Sully laughed along with Yokas. "God this is a nice set up here, must be nice to have this everyday." Sully said looking around. As they saw all the gadgets and gizmos in the room and the huge table with computers set up inside the table at each individual spot and a huge screen at the end of the room, they knew they were in way over their heads.  
  
"Does any body else get the distinct feeling like they don't belong here?" Davis said. "Yeah!" Sully said nodding his head.  
  
"Welcome guys, have a seat, The food is on its way. We'll get started when we all get settled", Reme said and pointed for all to get comfortable. As they did the food arrived, loads of it and was set up at the other end of the hall so they could choose what they wanted. "Okay now, I'm serious, Reme you think you could give me a job.man I could get use to this." Davis said. Reme said," Davis just give the word and you're on my team." He looked up, "Seriously?," She nodded. " Damn, I've got some serious thinking to do." Reme winked at Sully who looked at his partner with dismay. As they all ate there food, they were interrupted by Gregory, "Deputy Director Reme...Yes.Mr. Rapp is on line one for you again.." Bosco and Davenport shot Reme a look as Bosco's heart sank then looked at each other. Reme sat up and said, "I'll take it in my office..Yes Deputy Director." Reme looked at them all and said," Excuse me, I need to take this in my office. Davenport please begin and I'll be back soon," she stood up and looked at Bosco. She saw the questions that lingered in his eyes she smiled at him and walked out. Bosco closed his eyes and thought to himself, "I can't loose her!"  
  
Reme got to her desk and couldn't help but think of Bosco and his face when he saw that she accepted the call," He knows about Mitch..I'm going to kill Kevin." She picked up the receiver and said " Reme.." Dakota, Hey it's Mitch." "I know Mitch, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call." "Oh come on Dakota don't start, I didn't call to fight.." "Okay so then why did you call..." "I'm going to be in town for a couple of weeks, I just thought I could see you. Nothing serious but you know two old friends getting together. I miss you Angel." Oh God, he used his nickname for her, only he could get away with calling her Angel. "Um look, I'm working on real important case at the moment, I don't know if my schedule will allow." I know, the Dicer case, Chuck told me.." "Oh well then you know that I'm busy as hell right now." "Yeah I know but you know I can help, I want to help, Dakota let me help please.." "When are you getting in.." "2 days from now..." "Okay why don't you call me then and we'll take it from there.." "Sounds good. Speak to you then. I love you, Angel.." "Goodbye Mitch." She ended the conversation set the phone in its cradle and folded her arms on her desk and dropped her head onto them, "This is not good."  
  
Bosco just sat there not listening to anything Davenport or the others were saying. He just stared at the doors leading to her office. "What was going on in there, what was talking so long!" He just didn't like the feelings that were stabbing at him right now. Finally tired of waiting, he decided he was going in, "I can't take this", he mumbled and just then Reme walked in. He watched her unable to access her mood. "Sorry guys, please continue. I'll catch up." She looked at Bosco then looked away. "Something's wrong", Bosco thought he could feel it in every fiber of his being.  
  
The meeting ended and they decided to resume tomorrow in the afternoon after the third watch shift began and with Philips present with his analysis. As they all began to leave, Yokas looked at Bosco and asked, "You need a lift?" "Nah, I'm good thanks." "Sure", looking at Reme. She knew there was something going on between them, how could you not. You felt it as soon as both of them were in range of each other it was that overwhelming. She smiled to herself then walked over to Reme and said to her silently, "He's crazy about you." "I know, I feel the same." When they left, Bosco still in his seat waiting to be alone with Dakota waited for Davenport to leave. "What did he want?....Dakota, what did Mitch want?" Davenport asked. She looked at Davenport then at Bosco and said, "I'll tell you later, I'll call you I promise." Davenport understood and left. She made her way over to Bosco who sat silently awaiting her voice. "Hey, are you okay?" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Without looking up he took her hand and squeezed it and lead her around his seat and sat her on his lap and looked at her directly in the eyes, "No!...What the hell just happened? What did he want?" Reme stared at him and said, "I'm assuming Kevin told you who Mitch is..." "Yeah he did...." "Okay, so what would you like to know.." "Everythin'!!! God I'm sitting here like a complete ass while the woman I'm completely head over heels for is in her office talking to her ex of ten years who just happens to call now. This is bull shit!!!...." "Bosco, I'll tell you everything just calm down. I will not talk to you like this!!" "Okay, look just tell me please. Am I wasting my time here cause what happened in there felt, God it felt so real more real to me then anything I've ever dared to hope for...." "I assure you that was real Bosco, more real then I can tell you..." "So what did he want?........." "He's coming into town in two days and he wants to get together..." "Are you going to see him?....." "I don't know yet. Honestly, I haven't decided. It would be strictly platonic and he says he wants to help on the case which I know he can, I just don't know. I don't want to think about that right now. It's been a long couple of days I just want to..." "To what?" "Go home." She said to him. She got up and he just watched her head for the doors. She turned around and said softly and reached out her hand, "Are you coming?" With that Bosco got up walked towards her and laced his fingers through hers and left.  
  
As they got into the elevator, she embraced him and asked him if he would like to go back to her apartment for awhile, he said of course and decided that she would drop him of at his car and he would follow her to her apartment after getting his stuff from the precinct. As she waited for Bosco to come out, Jimmy Doherty spotted Reme in her car and decided to go say hi to the beautiful agent. Lost in her thoughts, which rarely happened with Reme but with everything that as happening she couldn't help it, Doherty walked up to her car. She finally noticed him a couple of feet away and smiled at the handsome firefighter. She got out of the car to meet Jimmy. "Hello Agent Reme..." "Hello, It's Jimmy Doherty right.." "Yeah.." "Hello again.." "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here sitting outside the 55 precinct alone in your car? Which by the way is beautiful..." "Thank you, I'm actually waiting for Officer Boscorelli..." "You're waiting for Bosco? What are you like an item now?......." "Um not quite an item, I like to keep my options open." With that she smiled at the handsome firefighter. "Oh my God, I'm flirting with him.okay what the hell is wrong with me!", she thought. "Bosco is inside and I'm out here flirting with this guy, what the hell was going on with me!" She couldn't help herself. She cared for Bosco but she just didn't know what to do. She was being torn between who she was before and who she is now. She hasn't been with a man seriously since Mitch. She's dated but nothing substantial or very physical for that matter, letting men touch her, though she missed it, she just couldn't bare the thought of it since the incident. And here she is flirting with this fireman while she is waiting for Bosco to come out so they can go back to her place. "Oh, God, Reme you better get it together!"  
  
"Listen Agent Reme, I don't know what's going on with you and Boscorelli but I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me sometime?" This stunned Dakota and she had no idea how to respond to it. "Um, that would be nice but look I don't know right now but how about you take my card and call me and we'll see what happens." "Yeah sure I understand, I'll be in touch." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away smiling.  
  
Bosco was in front of his locker getting his things, when the locker room door opened. He was to busy whistling to himself to notice who it was that walked in. "We'll aren't we happy today!", Cruz said with a mockingly. Bosco stopped looked up and retorted with hostility, "What the hell do you want?" "I just wanted to remind you that you may have your little FBI boss to protect you now but when this all over your ass is mine, Boscorelli! You still work for me and that has not changed!" "Are you done?" Getting up trying to leave but Cruz blocked the door. "Why in such a rush? You use to like being this close to me, baby." "Well things change!" He glared at her. With that she snapped back and gabbed him by the balls and said, "You just remember these are mine and I had you first! Your mine, you stupid shit!!! Do you really think a woman like Reme has any long term interest in you? Huh! Women like her don't date cops! You're beneath her and always will be! She is using you just like they all do but not me baby, you know I'm crazy about you!" She tried to get close and kiss him but he shoved her back and walked away but she knew that what she said got to him. "It's about time I even the odds a little bit" smiling to herself. Bosco knew that Cruz said those things to piss him off and knew in his heart of hearts not to believe her but he couldn't help it. Reme was out of his league, he knew that but she said she cared and he felt something when he was with her...something he's never felt before. This had to be real and had to be but then Cruz's words cut at him as he thought, "But what if she's right!"  
  
Reme spotted Bosco leaving the precinct and felt there was something wrong, his demeanor had changed since he went into the precinct. As he walked up to her all he could think about was what Cruz said. Reme looked at him with concern in her eyes. Placing her hand on the side of his face and starring into his eyes only the way she can, as if she was looking right into his soul asked, "Hey are you okay, you look, well I hate to say it but you look kinda funny?....." "Thanks, I'm fine just tired that's all. It's all catching up with me.." ".Yeah I understand. Do you want to go home, we can do this another night.." "No, I'm fine. Really Dakota.." "Okay ,if your sure..." "Yeah, I am." Trying to convince himself, he battled the urge to walk away but couldn't risk the possibility of screwing up. "No, I need to see where this is going", he thought to himself. They both went into there cars and she lead the way to her apartment. When they arrived, she introduced Bosco to the security team that watched the building. "Geeze, You have secret service and the Feds watching your back." "Yeah well I'm a precious commodity, anyway all high ranking government officials who have high risk jobs since.well 9/11 have had their security tightened. It's part of the new system. I don't mind so much." "Yeah, I guess not having to worry must be nice." "Who said I didn't have to worry! Just because I have all this doesn't mean I'm not aware of what's going on. I trust only myself. Their here to do a job. I've have no say in that. If it were up to me I'd send them all home cause when it comes down to it they can't do shit if there is a gun pointed straight at me, only I can and that's what it always boils down to....me, myself and I." She snapped back. "I didn't mean to piss you off, I just meant ..forget it , I don't know what I meant." Bosco shook his head and looked down as they walked into the elevator. " Maybe I should have just gone home, that fucking bitch Cruz. Her words are stuck in my head and I'm fucking it all up. Just shut up Bosco and you'll be fine", he thought to himself. Reme did just that forgot it. She didn't know what was bothering Bosco but she wasn't one to push because like it or not she was just like him in that respect. She never liked to bother anybody else with her shit, it was her shit to sort out not anyone else's. She has relied on herself since she was a child and that wasn't going to change not now not ever.  
  
"Look I have to be honest with you about something", Reme said to Bosco with a mischievous grin on her face as they reached her door. "What?" Bosco said feeling a little anxious "There is somebody else in my life, a guy who I love very much and he might not take to you and if that happens well.you're going to have to leave, because he lives here to." Bosco shocked at what Reme just said, "What you brought me here and you're involved with someone else! And he lives with you to boot!" Bosco said getting unbelievably pissed off. As she was opening her door and staring at Bosco with a smirk, she said "I never said I was involved with him but I do love him." With that she opened the door and a mass of white and gray hair, later to be recognized as a Husky, jumped up and almost dropped Reme to the floor. "Bosco you idiot", he though. "A dog.You were talking about a dog." Bosco said with a chuckle feeling like an ass once again. "Yeah, what did you think I was talking about." She said sarcastically. " Bosco meet Wolf" as she bent down to give her dog his due kisses, "And Wolf this is Bosco, say Hi Baby" the dog barked and his tail wagging frantically at his owner's arrival went over to Bosco. Bosco bent down to greet the dog but just as he did the dog got excited and jumped up to Bosco knocking him off his feet and landing him on his back the dog on top of him began to lick him furiously. "Whoa.good dog!!!" Bosco said laughing trying to get up. Reme laughing hysterically said, "I think he likes you!!" "Yeah you think!" He said. "Wolf honey let Bosco alone." As if the dog understood her, got off Bosco and went to his owner. Bosco got up and said, "Now I have to get me one of those." Still laughing at what happened, Reme lead Bosco inside, Wolf at their heels.  
  
"Wow, this is nice.' Bosco said looking around her place. "It's huge", he thought. "Yeah, the bureau pays for it." Reme said. "Now that I would love for the department to pay for me to live in a joint like this." Reme smirked. "So give me the grand tour." "Grand tour there is no grand tour." "Oh come on in a place like this, it's like committin' a sin not too. These places were built for grand tours." "Shut up." Reme said playfully smacking Bosco in the stomach. "Okay fine you want a grand tour I'll give you a grand tour" "Here's the kitchen slash breakfast nook, down those steps is the living room, over here is the dinning area, in the back over there on the right is my office and on the left the bathroom. If you would follow me upstairs. This is my gym, down there is the guest bedroom, and over here is the master bedroom."  
  
"Damn this place is huge, I mean you have a gym.." "Yeah so.." "Can I see it.." "Yeah go ahead make yourself at home. I'm going to jump into the shower real quick if you don't mind. Help yourself to anything. There is beer and stuff in the fridge if you want anything...." "Yeah, okay." Bosco went into the gym and looked for the light and his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store to what his action unveiled. "God, this room is huge and she has so much shit. Man screw workin' out at the house man I'm workin' out here."  
  
As Bosco tinkered with equipment, Reme went into her shower and lost herself in thoughts. She stood there letting the hot water hit her and just stood there with her eyes closed thinking about how her life had changed in the past 48 hours. Reme knew she had a job to do that was the simple part, catch the bad guy that wasn't the problem. It was everything else that was a problem. Having a man in her life that she actually cared about besides Kevin was all new to her. Alone, she was alone most of her life and even when she was with Mitch, there lifestyle wasn't actually suited for a couple. Yes, granted they worked together a lot but the situations they were put in weren't exactly romance hot spots. They very rarely actually got to be together romantically and when they did it was always for a short period of time then it was right back to work as 'The Angel of Death and The Iron man'. Now, there was a man in her apartment that she had actually feelings for. God feelings she forgot what it felt like to have feelings. The butterflies and the sensations you got with a look or a touch and never mind how she felt when they kissed. What the hell was she going to do. Sleeping with him she knew was out of the question. She knew she wasn't ready. He would have to understand that and if he didn't well then "Don't let the door hit you in the ass, Bosco!", she thought. When her shower ended, she got out, threw on a comfortable camisole and pajama pants and dried her hair put it up in a ponytail and headed out. She looked for Bosco in the weight room but he wasn't there. But then she heard it, the cursing. "What the hell!", she thought. She went downstairs to find Bosco had found her Playstation and X-Box consoles and was playing Madden 2003. "I see you had no trouble making your self at home?", she said going to the fridge to get herself a beer. "Well you said make yourself at home and my mom always taught me to be mindful of what people say in there house and well you said.." "Yeah, yeah I know what I said." Smiling Reme went down to the living room only to find Wolf on Bosco's lap. "Traitor", Reme said to Wolf who lifted his head from Bosco's lap as his owner sat down in the recliner next to him and wagged his tail but laid his head right back down on his lap. "I might have to take him home with me, you know separation anxiety can be really harsh on a dog." Bosco said teasingly. Reme taking a swing of her beer gave him the finger. "Oooo, am I sensin' attitude", he said jokingly. Reme smiled and said, "I didn't know you could sense anything since you lack common sense." " That's it!!" Bosco said and jumped up startling Wolf, "Sorry boy but you Mom is going down!" "Oh really, you think you can take me..come on then tough guy, let see what you city cops are made of!" Reme replied jumping to her feet. 


	5. Q & A

Disclaimer: Same as before. None of third watch are mine nor is Mitch Rapp. He belongs to Vince Flynn who is an author. Don't know anything, most off this stuff is made up!!! And a sprinkle of Lara Croft(again I do not own)  
  
Bosco smiled and tackled her. She willingly let it happen. But no sooner when he was on the ground on top of her feeling victorious she popped out from under him and flipped him over , pinning him on the bottom of her. "Now as you were saying about me going down..I believe that's your role to play!" He couldn't help but smile at her and he looked into her eyes and before he realized what he was about to say, "I.I can love you, you know that.I've never felt like this way about anybody before but with you if you let me I could make you happy." He whispered. He heard himself say it but couldn't believe it. That's it she's going to laugh in his face and throw him out. But Reme didn't do that instead she stared at him for what he thought felt like an eternity. "Oh my God!!", she though, "don't do this to me Bosco, not now!!" Before her mind could react, her body did it for her. She kissed him more intensely then she had ever kissed a man before. She knew he meant what he said but that wasn't what made her nervous. Would he still feel that way about her if he knew about her past and what happened to her that lead her to be in life she is in now. That was the nagging question.  
  
As much as he wanted to regret saying it he couldn't now, not after her reaction. He really meant it too. He wasn't ever one to declare his love for someone but for some odd reason with her it just felt right. As the kiss ended she looked at him and said "You wouldn't say that if you knew..knew who I was before all this and my past..You have no idea how fucked up I am, Bosco!" She whispered to him backing off and sitting back against the chair. "And what, do you think that matters to me, do you think you're the only one who's fucked up? I've got tons of baggage but that doesn't matter to me. What ever it is or was I know we can get through it. I just want to be with you, close to you. It just feel right." He cupped her face and kissed her lovingly. She smiled and embraced him. He let her and they sat there together in that embrace for a while. She wanted to tell him about what happened to her but instead thought that he should know about her past occupation first and if he asked questions she would answer them but only if he asked she wouldn't give this info willingly. "You were a Ranger right?", she asked. "Yeah, why?" "I was marine" "Yeah, I know I saw the tattoo..." "Oh yeah that..." "So how did you like the marines?' "I loved it. It encompassed everything I was. A warrior. God the adrenaline rush. Mmmm I' loved every minute of it....." "You sound like me, I loved being in the Rangers. So you became Fed after the marines?' 'Not exactly!" "What do you mean?" "Well", she sat up to face him. "I was asked to join an elite group of soldiers when my time with the corps was done" "Yeah, who?" "Black Ops" "What! Are you shittin' me!" "No, a lady never shits, oh but then again I'm not a lady" "Dakota!" "Sorry, my job before this nice cushy one was that of a United States assassin and one of the best, I might add." He stared at her in astonishment. "Are you puttin' me on! Cause this...God, Dakota are you serious?" "Yes, I told you would gravely wish you never said what you said. "No, I'm not angry but Geez, Dakota", he said laughingly, "God You had my dream job. I would have loved to do what you did." "Really", one eyebrow arched, "you're not freaked that you're kissing a killer." "Hell no, If I could I would announce to everyone I know" "No, no you can't do that!" "I know I'm kiddin'" "Everything I've told you is classified. My identity as who I was is deemed classified by all government agencies" "This is so cool!!!" "You have issues you know that", Reme said kidding. "You have no idea!", Bosco smiled holding her. "I'm glad you told me though" "So am I, hey do you want to see something?" "Yeah, what is it?" She moved away from him and turned so her back was facing him and started to lift up her camisole to reveal the tattoo. "This is what I'm talkin'about" he said sensually. "Ha, ha, look I had it done in Indonesia" As he looked at her tattoo in the light he saw what it finally was. "An Angel, with a gun holster around her hips, wow this is nice." He said running his fingers over it. His touch made her shiver and gave her goose bumps. "What does it mean?" "It's me, look at her closely" "Oh yeah, wow, this is unbelievable the details are incredible. So what is it suppose to mean?" "Well, my code name was "Angel of Death", so I found it only fitting to get this done" "You mean to tell me that was your call sign...." "Yeah, it was and still is...." "The "Angel of Death", huh, I like it. It's sexy!" "Sexy! Now that's one I've never heard!" "So you got it in done in Indonesia, huh?" "Yeah, actually it was by accident. I had an assignment there and while I was there I saw something that I shouldn't have seen and well it pissed me off and I had to something about it and I did and well lets just put it this way, I'm feared by some now and respected by some!" "What did you do?" "There are a lot of clans in Indonesia, vicious ones at that. And well I saw one clan called to Geili Clan kidnap a young girl. Now I had no idea who this girl was but I knew of the gang. Well I knew what they were going to do to her and I couldn't let that happen so I infiltrated there compound and beat some heads and got her out. I found out after I rescued her that she was the daughter of the leader of there rival clan the Koise Lau Clan. I had just royally screwed up the Geile's attempt to start a turf war. So they welcomed me with open arms and the son of the leader was into tattooing and he wanted to do something to say thank you for saving his sister. So I asked him to do a tattoo that represented me and well he said this is what he saw when I returned with his sister. And that is the story of how I got this tattoo" "Damn, that's an amazin' story, so you actually where your guns like this, I mean like wrapped around your legs like that?" "Yeah, I do. It's my signature. Actually I wear two around my legs, two in a holster on my lower back, and two carefully placed knives around my wrist that go up my forearm that extend out when I touch them" "Are you serious?" "I wouldn't lie about stuff like that!" "Can I see it?" "What! No You can't" "Come on please, I bet you look sexy as hell. Come on please" Bosco begged putting a puppy dog face on and whining like one. "Do you think your going to actually get your way with me by doing that?" "Yeah!!!" "No, It's not going to work", she said giggling. "Oh please", he said continuing the whining. "Okay! Okay! Just shut up", she said laughing and getting up. "I'll be right down." "Boscorelli charm works everytime,!!" he said laughing to himself. "I heard that," Dakota yelled down. "Oops!!" Bosco said laughing looking at Wolf who starred at Bosco with his tail at full speed. Bosco played with Wolf as he waited for Dakota to come down in her gear. "This is ridiculous", Dakota said to herself in her bedroom. "His idea of foreplay is to play with my guns, I hate to see what he's into if we ever have sex." She remarked to herself sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, look you big baby." Dakota stood in front of him with her double gun holster on over shorts, she had taken off her pajama bottoms. The two retractable knives attached to her wrist and her double holster attached to her lower back. "I feel like an idiot Bosco, I'm going to take these off now." Bosco just starred at her with his mouth open an said, "No, no please don't", and stood up and went over to her. "God, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met do you know that?" Dakota just stood there and smiled. "Thanks, now can I please go and change." He grabbed in her in his arms and said, "You look so damn sexy in this!" "Yeah", she said starting to get into it a little bit. "Show me how these work" "What the knives?" "Yeah!" "Well, they were specially made for me, so I touch it a certain way and", and as she flicked her wrist in such a way the knives came flying out, "out they come!" "That's so cool!" "Yeah, okay so, now can I please take these off" "Yeah but how about this, how about I take them off for you!" Bosco said seductively kissing her neck. "Oh so you want to take them for me, huh, well I guess I can allow that." And Bosco proceeded to remove the gun holsters and the knives off Dakota and took her in his arms and began to fervently kiss her. He slowly laid her down on the floor never once loosing her mouth on his. Dakota locked her legs around his waist and placed one hand on the back of his head and one on his back. The energy between them increasing every moment they were together. He slowly started to move down and kiss her neck, Dakota allowing him. He placed his right hand on her breast and started to massage it gently. Dakota moaned. "God it's been so long since I felt like this", Dakota thought to herself. He slowly made his way down to her chest and pulled down her camisole to reveal them. He began to kiss them and nibble her which shot bolts of electricity through every part of Dakota. "Oh God Bosco!", she said arching her back to meet his mouth. He slowly came back up kissing her all the way and said, "Call me Maurice, please." "Oh God, Maurice, you're driving me crazy. Do you know that?" She said with a sensual smile licking her lips and placing her forehead on his. Bosco smiled and said, "I'm aim to please!" He said with a playful grin. And once again engulfed her with his kisses. Just as she was about to actually consider making love to him, the phone rang, "Who the hell is callin' you at this hour?" "I don't know." Dakota got up and fixed her camisole. She looked at the caller id. "Shit. It's Kevin. I told him I would call him...Hello Kev!" "You never called!" "I'm sorry, babe. I got sidetracked." Winking at Bosco. "So, what happened today D?" "Oh with Mitch?" She said and Bosco looked at her. "Hold on a sec Kev," She put him on hold. "Look, he is not going to let me go until I tell him. Um do you want to spend the night. I mean it's already late and if you need to get up early, I usually get up around 8 or 9 a.m., so if you want to stay you can?" "Yeah, I would love to stay." "Okay well if your tired you can go on up I'll meet you there or you can stay here and finish playing your games or watch TV till I'm done" "Yeah sure, I'll wait" "Okay, I won't be that long." "Kevin, hey, sorry about that", she smiled and walked to her office obvious to Bosco that this conversation was meant to be private which he respected.  
  
"He's there isn't he?" "Yeah he is" "Good for you D. It's time to move on you know. It's been 2 years" "I know how longs its been Kev, you don't have to remind me!" "Sorry hon, it's just I worry about you, You know someone has too" "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself!" "Trust me I'm the first to say you don't need to be taken care of but you still need someone to have your back and watch out for you and well like it or not that's me so shut up and deal with it!" "Okay, okay you win, I'm to tired to argue" "So what does Mitch want?" "He's coming into town on Wednesday" "Are you shitting me?" "No I shit you not. He wants to have dinner just as friends and oh yeah Charlie and his big, fat mouth told Mitch about 'The Dicer' case and now he wants to help" "So what did you tell him?" "What could I tell him, I said to give me a call when he got into town and we'd take it from there!" "Hmmmm, I don't like this at all!" "You, my life has taken a total 360 in two days and now not only am I involving myself with an NYPD cop but this firefighter asked me out today and I didn't say no. Jesus Kev, what the hell is wrong with me?" 'Your horny!" "What!!!!!!!" "Oh come on D, you're human, and well I know it's been a while for you. So you have these attractive men in your life now and I think maybe your psyche is trying to tell you your ready to take the next step" "The next step to what becoming a hooker!" "No, I wouldn't take it that far", he said laughing. "Don't get yourself worked up over it. Your not married to the guy. You just met and I know you. You probably just want to see where this goes and keep your options open' "You know that's exactly what I said to the firefighter" "See, I know you all to well" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright, look I'm beat, I'm going to go. I'll see you later, okay" "Yeah, look D before you go, if you don't want to tell me I'll understand" "No, I haven't slept with him and honestly I might have if you hadn't called but I'm glad you did cause I'm honestly not ready" "Good glad I could help. Alright D see ya in the office " "Bye Kev and Kev" "Yeah!" "Thanks for being my friend" "I'm not your friend D, I'm your best friend, I love you and always will!" "I know, I love you too" "Goodnight babe" "Goodnight Kev." She hung up the phone and smiled, "What would I do without him."  
  
She went out into the living room and found Bosco laying on her couch with Wolf nestled on his chest. "Maurice, babe. Get up." She whispered. "Hmmm, Oh hey. I must have dosed off." He said half asleep. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take that long" "No it's fine is everything okay?" "Yeah it's fine do you want to go up?" "Yeah sure." He replied slowly getting up as to try and not wake up Wolf but he failed, "Sorry Boy" "Don't worry he would have gotten up anyway he always sleeps with me in my bedroom. Come on." As she took his hand and led him upstairs, he stopped her right before they went in and kissed her and said, "I'm not dreamin' right, all this actually happening. I mean you and me we.." "No, it's not a dream it's all real. We're real" "Good, cause that would have really sucked!" "Come on sleepy get in." She pulled down the covers and got in and led him to lie down next to her. He kissed her and looked at her and said, "I can really get use to this, sleeping in your arms and walking up next to you" "Yeah, well it all depends if you play nice" "I always play nice" "Yeah, I'm sure, Okay Maurice I think you need to get some sleep" "You know what, I think your right but I still stand by what I said" "Yeah what's that?" "I can get seriously use to this, you feel like home.." He said sleepily and fell asleep before finishing what he wanted to say. Dakota stared at Bosco while he slept. "Oh, I could get use to this too, Maurice but I just don't know if I will let myself" She said to herself and closed her eyes and went to sleep hoping to God she could actually get a good night sleep without her nightmares. 


	6. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Still the same. Totally fictional. :) Don't know what I'm taking about. Ex. CDB 15 ENJOY!!!! FEEDBACK!!!!! :P  
  
At around 4 a.m., Dakota shot up in a cold sweat. "Shit ", she said to herself silently not wanting to wake up Bosco who lay beside her. "God, just one night, that's all I ask for, one night of sleeping without these damn nightmares." She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, so she silently got out of bed and left her room with Wolf at her side since he knew his owners nightly patterns. She made herself some tea and went out on the balcony and starred at the stars.  
  
She sat there and thought about it all as she always does. "That night, two months before 9/11, the orders were to assassinate a leader of an Afghan militia group that followed Osma Bin Laden and had ties to Saddam. The source we were told was reliable. Mitch trusted this source but that would turn out to be the biggest mistake of his career. We had arrived at the pre-determined spot and realized it was a set up. The man that gave the info was forced too lead us into a trap or they would kill his family. What good that did him! They killed his family and him anyway for their treachery. I recognized that it was a trap and allowed myself to be caught so that Mitch could escape. I knew what I was getting myself into. I did it for him. I couldn't have bared the thought of him being in their prisons. No, I decided that I would be the one to suffer. And suffer I did. I was there for 4 months. 4 months of torture and...that bastard raped me. The target we intended to kill made me his own personal whore. No one was allowed to touch me except for him. Laughing and saying how American women were whores and I just proved it more cause I enjoyed it. I never cried, not once or begged him to stop. I would not let them have the satisfaction of knowing that they broke me. Fuck them!!!! I literally retreated into my mind. My country left me there for 4 months to endure that.those savages did things to me that I wished no one would have to go through. But I did. I survived!!!!"  
  
She thought to herself. They finally came for her and Mitch lead the way but the damage already been done. She knew if it were reversed, she would have never taken that long for him. She would have pulled in every favor and beat all the heads she needed to get him out of there. But he didn't and that's when she knew it was over for them. She could never forgive him, them for that matter, for leaving her there. The country that she sacrificed her life for had turned their back on her. Mitch knew that she wasn't the same and he knew that she would be angry at him for not coming sooner. He knew it. He knew that if it was him in there she would have demolished the place to get him out. But there was nothing he could do, he told her. He had no choice. He had a choice but he choose not to take a risk and say fuck you to them and get her. She had never been the same since they recovered her from that hell whole. Only one man knows everything that happened to her there and that man was Kevin. They had been friends since the Marines. He never really cared for Mitch but accepted him cause he knew that she cared for him. But he always stayed her truest and dearest friend through it all. She knew she never would have survived emotionally and mentally after it all happened without him by her side. He was her rock through it all. She never needed anybody but then. She never admitted it but he knew and stood by her side the whole time never once complaining.  
  
Bosco woke up when he heard a noise. He looked over and didn't find Dakota there. "Dakota.." He said lifting his head up looking around. Rubbing his face with both hands and rubbing his head, he tried to wake himself up. He got up and used the bathroom before looking for her. She thought she heard the toilet flush but couldn't be sure because of the outside noise. She figured it was probably Bosco and he had gotten up to use it probably noticing by now she was no longer in bed and now knew the questions would begin. "Crap", she thought to herself. He came down stairs and found her on the balcony. "Hey what are doing our here?" "Sorry did I wake you?" "No, I got up and you weren't in bed, so I realized I had to take a leak, so I did and came looking for you. What's up? Why are you out here drinking what is that? "Tea" "Tea at 4:20 in the morning?" "This is typical for me. I rarely get a full night sleep" "Oh, this is typical huh and why is that? What do you have insomnia or somethin'?" "Or something!" "Your not going to tell me are you, the real reason why your out here?" "What makes you think there is a reason?" "I'm not a idiot Dakota, I can see that somethin's botherin' you but I respect that you won't tell me. I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere." As he said this Bosco went over to her an embraced her and said the last part lovingly into her ear and kissed her neck. "Thanks." Reme replied softly. "Let's go up. I think I can sleep now." Reme said. "You sure", Bosco asked," Yeah I am. Let's go." She led the way back to wards her bedroom and they both fell asleep in each other arms.  
  
Dakota woke up around 8a.m. She decided to let Bosco sleep. She went for her morning run with Wolf and returned at about 9:30 a.m. She went upstairs to change into her workout gear and found Bosco waking up. "Hey good morning sleepy," Dakota said to Bosco. "Morning, beautiful, may I ask why are you all sweaty. Do I get you that excited?" He said with a laugh. "Cute, no I just came back from my morning run and I 'm about to go workout in my gym. Would you like to join me?" "Actually I would love to join you. Let me get my stuff out of my bag" "Listen, Kevin comes over every morning just about to train with me. Hope you don't mind!" "Nah, Davenport's a good guy. Cares a lot about you. I like him!" "Yeah, he does. He's the best." Reme smiled. Just then they heard someone call out. "Yo D!!" "We're up here!" "Are you descent?""Fuck you!!!!! And yes we are!" "Fuck me, I just wanted to be sure. You know as much as I like you Boscorelli, I really wouldn't want to walk in and see your ass, no offense man." Davenport said as he walked. "None taken." Bosco said laughing. "Cute you too." Reme replied giving them both the evil eye. "Can we do this?' She said walking towards the gym door.  
  
As they began, Bosco did his thing asking Davenport to spot him. As he was done with his weights and about to jump on the treadmill, he saw them wrapping their hands and asked "Hey what are you guys doing?" "Oh this your about to see two black belts go at it" "What you mean you guys are going to spare?" "Yeah, something like that." Reme said arching her brow smirking at Davenport who looked at her smiling and finishing his wrap. Bosco decided to watch them for a while before getting on the treadmill. He was never into the whole martial arts thing, he had learned to box some in the Rangers and the Academy and also learned basic self-defense and fighting tactics but nothing prepared him for what he saw these two do, especially Dakota. She moved like she was floating. " Watch out Jackie Chan!", he thought. He watched some Bruce Lee films and thought to himself that is who she reminded him off, a combo of Bruce and Jackie. She was beyond good. There were no words he had to describe her. He sat there speechless for an hour and watched them. As they finished, Dakota kicked Davenports ass which he later found out is the norm. "Bro, she kicked your ass!", Bosco said to Davenport. "Yes, that she did", he said gasping for air. "Babe that was awesome!" "Yeah, well someone's gotta keep his ass in line and I'm just the chicka to do it!", Reme said, kicking Davenport in the ass while he bent over to get his towel. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You just wait, one of these days D, your ass is mine. And I have Boscorelli here as my witness. I'm telling you." He said jokingly. "Yeah, it's good to be optimistic after taking an ass whooping like that, so you keep thinking that you could maybe kick my ass one day, keep the faith my brother!" She said punching her fist into her chest and mocking him. They all laughed and left the room.  
  
Davenport left and Dakota and Bosco sat on the balcony drinking there water. "Man, it's a beautiful day!" Bosco said. "Yeah it is" Reme replied. "Hey, so you okay?" "Yeah, why" "I don't know. Last night, I mean you didn't get much sleep" "I'm fine. I told you I'm use to it" "I know but, look if I'm being a pain in the ass just tell me" "Okay you're being a pain in the ass," she said laughing. "No seriously, If this makes you uncomfortable, I'll back off, Dakota" "What are you taking about Maurice?" "I don't know honestly. All I know is that I don't want to fuck this up with you and I just want you to tell me if I'm stepping over any boundaries with you, cause I do that a lot!" "What?" "Fuck up!" "Oh", she said giggling. "Maurice", she said moving by him, "I promise you if you piss me off in any way, that ass whooping you saw Davenport take today will be a minor event to the catastrophic pain that I will bear down on you, how's that?" Smiling and putting his arms around her waist and looking up at her said with a smile, " Ya promise?" "You're a sick bastard do you know that Bosco" She said smiling, turning away, throwing her towel at him and walking inside. "Yup, but I'm still hot lookin' sick bastard with a great ass, right?' He said following her in.  
  
Bosco left Reme's apartment at around noon. Reme's day started at the office at noon typically but today she didn't get in till about 1p.m. It really didn't matter because her job was actually 24 hours a day. Just because she went home doesn't mean that she was off. Any time day or night she could be called in to her office or forced to work from home or in the field. That's one of the things she actually liked about this job. It was constant. She always had to be doing something cause if she wasn't that meant she would have to think about what had happened to her because those thoughts and images were always there etched in her brain. So being constantly in motion was what was keeping her going. "Good afternoon Deputy Director, all of your messages are on your desk and Agent Philips is on his way to see you now. He should be here soon. Would you like some coffee, Deputy Director?" "Yes Gregory, thank you" "Your welcome. I'll bring it into your office." She headed into her office and began to read her messages. The M.E.'s office called. They had identified the two victims. She called the M.E.'s  
  
office and asked them to send everything over ASAP. The Chief Medical Examiner said she would bring it over personally. She needed to talk to Reme personally about something which Reme knew couldn't be good. She returned her phone calls and Gregory alerted her that Agent Philips had arrived. "Send him in." She responded. "Hey Boss!" "Philips, what have you got for me?" "Oh, I got a lot for ya actually!" "Am I going to like it?" "Well that's a tough call but I'll guess yes!" "Good, then spill it!" "Well, I analyzed the material found on the wall and it turned out to be a combination of certain chemical compounds, proteins and enzymes" "Proteins and enzymes, what do you mean by enzymes, human..animal..what?" "Human, all of it was human" "So you mean?" "Yup this material on the wall was blood. But blood that has been broken down in such a way that it can't be seen by the naked eye. Similar to that of when a crime scene is wiped down, if you spray it with Luminol it will show up. So this along the same basis" "But, there is a but, why is there always a but!" "But this blood is not the vics, now hold on to your gun holster. It's a combination of all the vics blood previous to those you found 2 days ago." Reme sat back and absorbed everything Philips was saying. "Jesus Peter, are you trying to tell me that this sick fuck kept his victims blood and used it to write this cryptic note?" "No, not exactly. Yes he did keep some blood but I think it was kept as a remembrance of his success. And to build his ego even more wrote this note to you in order to somehow say to you that he's still winning by reminding you of his previous victories and writing it with the blood" "Oh Christ!" Reme declared. "So that means that this guy has a medical background of some sort. Right! To be able to break down the blood to do this he would have to have knowledge of this!!" "Yup, I wouldn't definitely have to agree!" "Okay, so our perp has a medical background. Well we were on the right track that this SOB was educated. Okay what else have you got." Just then Gregory came on the intercom and said, "Deputy Director, Dr. Hemming is here. Shall I have her wait?" "No Gregory send her in" "Yes Deputy Director" "Who's that?" "The Chief M.E. who did the autopsies. She wanted to bring down the findings here herself because she had something to tell me" "Uoooo, that's not good!!" "Tell me about it." "Good afternoon Deputy Director Reme, thanks for agreeing to see me" "Good to meet you Dr. Hemming this is Agent Philips, my head forensics officer." "Nice to meet you" "Same here" "Please Dr. have a seat. So what have you got for me that made you come all the way here?" "Well I have ID'd the bodies. William Traigger and Pamela Lassiter. He was 32 years of age and she was 29" "Okay great. I'll start an inquiry on both of them thank you Dr" "That's not all. On a final analysis of the female, I found a minuscule trace of fibers which I came across accidentally. I had them sent to my lab with a rush on the results and well the fibers are cotton fibers with a blue dye known as CDB 15" "CDB 15, really?" Philips said alarmed. "CDB 15, okay you both need to tell me what the significance of this dye is." Reme said. "This dye is found primarily in uniforms, specifically police uniforms" DR. Hemming said "Oh shit, this guy might be a cop!" Reme said frustrated. 


	7. The Heat is On

"Deputy Director, this color dye could also be combined with other dyes which is also used for other types of uniforms as well, but the thing is the test that was conducted cannot determine if it was the primary dye used or a combination of dyes!" "But the chances of it being a cop or someone dressed as a cop are high, or maybe security, right?" "Yeah the likely hood is I'd say about 75% that our perp is either a cop, dressed as one or is some sort of security that would have him wear a uniform!" "Gregory, get me Lt. Swersky from the 55 on the phone, now!!" "Yes Deputy Director." "Okay so now the fun begins!" Reme said getting up and getting her jacket. "Deputy Director the Lt. is on line 1 for you" "Lt. Swersky!" "Yes Deputy Director" "I coming down there now, we need a meeting ASAP. We've got some leads and we need to talk!" "Sure Reme. The Third Watch shift begins in about half hour" "I'll be there in 15mins. I want all heads there, understood" "Yes, ma'am!" "See you in 15 Lt.!" "Okay, you two are coming with me down there." They both nodded in agreement. "Gregory!" "Yes Deputy Director" "Notify Davenport and have him meet me at the 55" "Yes Deputy Director" "Transfer all calls to my cell phone. I'll be out the majority of the day" "Yes Deputy Director." They headed out.  
  
Bosco arrived at the precinct at around 2:30. He never was this early but he under no circumstance wanted to run into Cruz. Not today. She wasn't going to ruin another day for him, not when things are good. As he finished getting ready, Sgnt. Christopher walked in looking a little flushed. "What's up your ass, Christopher?" "Deputy Director Reme just called the Lt. for a impromptu meeting of all department heads and he said she sounded serious." He smiled at the mention of Dakota's name and the fact that she was heading down there but from the look on Christopher's face and a vibe he was getting he knew it wasn't good. "Shit, the Lt. is all in a huff now and I'm going to get the brunt of it!" Christopher said leaving the locker room, Bosco following. As they exited the locker room, Reme and two others walked in. Bosco recognized both people. He smiled at her but she just nodded her head. She and the two others walked into the role call room. Role call was pushed back until the meeting was over. Faith, Sully and Davis walked in. "Hey what's up?" "Dakota's here and it doesn't look good." Bosco replied. "Maybe she got some leads." Faith said. "Agent Philips was with her!" "The guy from yesterday?" "Yeah, he probably has the results" "Yeah, but what would be so important that they needed to come down here and cause this. This is a sign that it can't be good." Sully said. They proceeded into the locker room while Bosco waited. Sgnt. Christopher came out about 20 minutes later and told third watch they could come into the room that they would be debriefed by Deputy Director Reme as to what happened. As they all filed in Davenport walked in. Reme pulled him aside and talked to him for about 5 minutes while Lt. Swersky addresses the room. "Deputy Director, there all yours" "Thank you Lt Swersky. Good afternoon officers, I'm sorry for having you wait outside like that but there was a reason. Upon conducting her autopsy of the victims who have been identified as William Traigger, 32 and Pamela Lassiter, 29. Any other particulars, we will be conducting our investigation with your help today but something else was found by Dr. Hemming. Something that has turned this investigation around. She found fibers that were later identified as cotton fibers with a dye called CDB 15.  
  
" This dye CDB 15, as I have been told by Dr Hemming and Agent Philips here, is the dye used to make uniforms specifically police uniforms." The room went silent. All the officers were in shock. The realization that this could be one of there on was unimaginable.  
  
"Oh my God, Reme this guy is a cop!" Sully exclaimed. "It's a strong possibility. Look this is one of the few leads we have to this guy's identity. It is possible he fucked up and left us this clue or it could have been purposely planted there to throw us off track and suspect one of our own. None the less, we have to follow it and see where it takes us. We're going to perform further tests on the dye to see if it is just that specific dye or a combination of dyes. The test that was performed can not conclude that. So Agent Philips will be performing a more precise test to see if it is specifically the dye used on police officers uniforms or maybe security of some sort." Reme said. "We've also discovered that our perp has some type of medical background."  
  
"Could it be an E.M.T. or a paramedic, their uniforms are similar to ours?" "No, they dye used for theirs is totally different then the one used on police uniforms. No this is dye is definitely linked to a police or security uniform. Like the Deputy Director said, further tests will be done to be absolutely sure that the dye is the exact dye used and not in combination with anything else. The test performed was not definitive but the probability is about 75% that it is." Philips concluded. "Agent Philips will be performing the tests as soon as this meeting is concluded and will have to results to me ASAP. So for now, we are under the assumption that our killer is somehow linked to law enforcement. So with that I want all leads covered by all departments. I want to know everything you can find on these two victims and there where abouts the night of their deaths, down to what time they took a shit, understood." With that the whole room agreed. She and Lt. Swersky assigned the tasks that has to be done.  
  
"Boscorelli, Your in Anti-Crime as per Reme's orders." "What! But Sir!" "No buts Boscorelli, it's not my call. These are her orders. You have a problem with them talk to her!" The Lt. barked out. Reme was outside talking to Davenport, Philips and Hemming when Bosco went out there to find out why he wasn't with her today. He waited till they were done, " Deputy Director Reme may I speak with you a moment?" "What is it Boscorelli?." "Somewhere private." He lead her into an empty interrogation room. "What the hell, Dakota! You want me workin' with Cruz!" "I need you there, Bosco!" "What you mean you need me there?" "Her assignment is too hit some night clubs where the clientele is known to be into the drugs found into the victims system and as soon as we've narrowed down the exact place they were at, I want you there to make sure that no stone goes uncovered. I want to know everything anyone knows do you understand and I know you will do that so that is why I want you working Anti-Crime with her!" "Augh! I don't know if I can, Dakota. She, damn, she has this power over me. She gets into my head and plays with me, ya know. Makes me think crazy shit. Like last night. Remember when I came out of the precinct and you asked me what was wrong, well I ran into her and she just said these things, you know about us and how you would never be interested in someone like me and I was beneath you and shit like that. And well I knew not to listen to her but I couldn't help it!" "That explains a lot. Look Bosco, you're the only one who can stop that. I mean I can physically stop her but you have to stop her from getting in here," she said pointing at his head. "I can't help you with that except to tell you that absolutely nothing that she says is true nothing do you hear me!" "Yeah I hear you. Okay if you need me to do this then I'll do it for you but if I kill her it's your fault? "Don't worry I 'll take the fall." She said laughing as he smiled and took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Oh, this is going to be an interesting day!" He said leaving the room. "Go get her, tiger!" She said while smacking him in the ass. "Funny!" He said glancing back at her and signaled to her he'd call her later. She nodded and winked before heading out.  
  
Cruz had just received the word that Boscorelli was working Anti-Crime today as per The Director's orders. "Trouble in paradise, already!" Smiling smugly to herself. "Now's my chance to get my claws back into him!" She thought. And she knew exactly how to do it. Bosco came bounding up the stairs to Anti- Crime, psyching himself up the whole time so that he could get through this without letting Cruz get to him. "Boscorelli, just in time." She said. "We've been told to check out these spots, so you're riding with me today. Okay guys, let's get this sick fuck." With that they headed out.  
  
Dakota and Davenport headed back to the office so they could get onto the FBI mainframe and run a check on newly transferred cops with medical backgrounds or maybe even cops that were fired or left for any reason, mainly subject to violent behavior. When there search came back they had over 100 possible candidates all within the Tri State area. "Okay, We're going to head out and notify some of the patrols to check these out as well as Homicide. We'll break it down and take the rest." Davenport agreed. Her cell phone rang, "Reme!" "Reme, it's Philips!" "What have you got Peter?" "It's conclusive. There were no other dye derivatives strictly CDB 15, so you were right. It's definitely someone in law enforcement. I'm going to try some other tests to see if I can come up with how old this dye is and maybe try to find the batch and where it went too!" "Okay Peter, you do that and get back to me with what you find. Peter" "Yeah, Boss!" "Good Work!" "Thanks, Good Luck!" "Yeah, we're going to need it!" She snapped her cell phone shut and turned to Davenport," Well its final, our perp is a boy in blue!" "So, we're headed in the right direction!" "Looks like but there is a possibility it was planted but those chances are slim due to where Hemming found the fibers but I choose not to underestimate this freak. He's a smart man so it might just be that he knew that a good M.E. would discover them accidentally or not, so I just don't know at this point. I hope not but then again it gives us a direction if where to go" "So we continue with this and hope this shit doesn't claim two other victims before we can find him" "You know that's not going to happen. Unfortunately, there will be two others cause we just don't have enough to go on right now. I hate to say that but it's true. It's going to get worse before it gets better mark my words. This is just the beginning." She said with a heavy sigh. They headed back to the 55th and called back some units so they could investigate the names on the list. Sully and Davis were brought in as well as Yokas and Gussler. They were all given names on the list to check out that were in the city. Those outside she would have her agents handle. She also alerted Cruz and Bosco of some of the same names just in case the other officers couldn't get them all. "I want you guys to communicate with me and each other about your where abouts and who've you located on the list. Be discreet. We don't need to spook these guys or anybody else especially going around pointing fingers at other NYPD cops saying they might be a possible homicidal maniac."  
  
The shift had gone by quick so far, but coming up short on the leads with the names of the officers from the FBI list. Yokas and Guessler had come down to their final stop. "Okay, Seth Branstrom. This is his place. It says here he was asked to leave the force because of disobeying orders. Okay let's check it out. This looks like the landlords apartment." As they proceeded to the landlord's apartment, Cruz and Boscorelli pulled up. "Looks like 55 David is here too." Bosco said. "Looks like." Cruz said getting out the vehicle. Bosco's day so far with the Sgnt. was very uneventful. She was acting like nothing had happened yesterday and it was freaking him out. But just as long as she didn't pull her mind games shit, he really didn't care. He followed Cruz in and spotted Guessler talking to a woman who seemed to be in the landlord's apartment. "Guessler where's Yokas?" "She went upstairs with Mr. Waters, the landlord. This is his wife. I'm asking her few questions about Seth Branstrom. They said he hasn't been home for the past couple of days." "He's a very nice man. Always so considerate. You know he use to be a police officer like you two young men" "Yes we know ma'am, Can you tell us anything else about Mr. Branstrom like his nightly patterns or maybe visitors?" Bosco continued to question the wife as Cruz went upstairs to check out Yokas. Yokas saw Cruz heading up the stairs as she continued to question Mr. Waters. "Thank you Yokas, I'll take over from here" "Sgnt. Cruz, I'm not finished with!" "That's okay I'll continue!" She snapped at Faith. But Faith didn't budge, this was her interrogation and Cruz knew what. Reme had given all of them full power to do the interrogations. Yokas just stood there as Cruz resumed. Mr. Waters continued to tell Cruz about Branstrom and decided upon herself that she wanted Mr. Waters to open his apartment so she could look inside. He wasn't quite sure what to do and Yokas just stood there wide eyed cause she knew that Cruz was crossing a line but didn't dare say a word unless she was forced too. "I assure you Mr. waters, Mr. Branstrom is a murder suspect and that gives us the right to search his apartment with out a warrant since we have you here and have your consent." Cruz looked at Yokas and smiled. Bitch was right about not needing a warrant because the fact that they landlord was present but Seth Branstrom was not a suspect just yet, all they needed him for was to answer a few questions. Mr. Waters agreed and proceeded to let Cruz inside. Faith didn't even go in but decided to head back downstairs. Just as she was about to she heard, Mrs. Waters say, "That's him. That's Seth Branstrom!" "Mr. Branstrom" "Yes." And proceeded to ask him questions. She headed down and stared as Bosco asked Mr. Branstrom questions but as Bosco did so Mr. Branstrom continued to walk to his apartment continually saying he knew his rights, that he use to be a cop and demanded to know what it was about. As he reached his apartment that's when the shit hit the fan. And Faith knew it wasn't good. 


	8. Fuel to the Fire

Disclaimer: Still the same!! So don't sue!!! Again this is pure fic!! My mind works in weird ways. I hope you enjoy!!!! PLEASE R & R!!!!!!  
  
Reme got the call at about 10 p.m. that she needed to get down to the 55th precinct by Lt. Sweresky that something happened that she needed to be there. Her and Davenport finished up what they were doing and headed back to the 55. When she got there, she saw Sully and Davis standing outside the Lt.'s office. "What's up guys?" "We don't know we were hoping you could tell us!" "Actually Lieu called me down here said it was urgent!" "Deputy Director Reme!" She heard Sgnt. Christopher yell her name. "What's this all about Sgnt?" "Please, Deputy Director come with me." She followed Christopher into the Lt.'s office. To her dismay when she walked in she saw who was seated in there and knew this wasn't good. Reme walked in and glared at Cruz cause she knew that bitch was behind this. "Okay, what the hell is this all about?" Reme said heated. "Deputy Director, we have a situation here and I feel it would be better diffused if you were involved" "Okay so what is this situation, Lt!" "I think Sgnt. Cruz should explain." He said pointing at Cruz who sat at the far end of the room. Reme walked over and sat at the edge of the Lt.'s desk so she was right in front of Cruz. "Deputy Director, Officer Boscorelli and I were checking out one of the names on the list. A Seth Branstrom. When we arrived Officer Yokas and Guessler were already there. We went in to find that Yokas was with the landlord upstairs by Mr. Branstrom's apartment and Officer Guessler was questioning the wife. Boscorelli took point on questioning the wife while I headed upstairs to assist Yokas in her questioning of Mr. Waters." Reme noticed Yokas's eyes widen when she heard the word "assist" come out of Cruz's mouth. Reme's attention went right back to Cruz as to not alert Cruz to Yokas's reaction to the story.  
  
"So as we proceeded to further question Mr. Water's, I felt it was best that we get a look inside the man's apartment. Since he was the landlord and if we had his consent then a warrant would not be needed. Mr. Water agreed and I proceeded inside and that's when Mr. Branstrom arrived and caused a situation." Reme stared at Cruz, arching her brow and then turned to Yokas and said, "Do you corroborate Sgnt. Cruz's description of tonight's events so far, Officer Yokas?" Reme looked over at Faith. Faith looked unsure on how to react. She knew that what Cruz said was mostly true except for the fact that she did not assist in the inquiry rather bullied her way in and basically tricked Mr. Water's into giving her permission to enter Mr. Branstrom's apartment by saying he was a murder suspect. But Yokas knew that if she said this about Cruz, she would be stirring up a whole lot of shit that she didn't need right now. She would decided she would deal with what Cruz did outside of this.  
  
"Yes, Deputy Director, but after that I left to check on Guessler. I felt that Sgnt. Cruz had the situation under control and as I went downstairs, that is when Mr. Branstrom arrived. Officer Boscorelli began to question Mr. Branstrom and Mr. Branstrom became very irate and refused to talk until Officer Boscorelli told him what it was all about. As Officer Boscorelli continued the questioning, Mr. Branstrom headed to his apartment not listening to the officer and chiming on that he use to be cop that he knew his rights and that is when he found Sgnt. Cruz in his apartment and proceeded to scream at us to get out that we had no right to be in there without a warrant or his consent. Sgnt. Cruz made him aware since he did not own this property out right and he rented that the landlord had the right to allow a search of the premises, which Mr. Waters had done!" "Okay, so what happened with Mr. Branstrom? "Well apparently Mr. Branstrom has a little problem with some displaced anger and he became physical with Officer Boscorelli when Officer Boscorelli tried to calm him down and explain the situation. So Mr. Branstrom is in lock up right now about to be charged with assaulting a police officer" "Really, well that's interesting!" She looked over at Bosco who just sat there and nodded. "The jag-off took a swing at me. So I placed him under arrest mostly just to keep him from hurtin' himself or anybody else." Reme nodded. "The thing is Deputy Director, that now Mr. Branstrom is claiming that these officers used extreme force and is accusing us of police brutality and tarnishing his reputation by saying he is a murder!" "What!" Reme snapped at the Lt. "How the hell did he come to the conclusion that he was a murder!" Reme said very angrily. "I can explain that Deputy Director," Cruz said. Reme snapped her head and looked fiercely at Cruz, "This better be good, Cruz!!!" "Apparently Mr. Waters was confused about why we were present. I had told him that we wanted to talk to Mr. Branstrom about some stuff that might help us in our investigation about the murder. I guess he just misinterpreted me because when he asked Mr. Water's why he allowed us to be there Mr. Waters said that he thought he was helping the police catch a murder. See so it was a simple misunderstanding that got out of hand." "Oh, is that so!" Reme shot back, knowing full well this story was a crock and would definitely get to the bottom of it but right now it would have to wait. "Alright, you know I really don't need to deal with this petty shit right now. Okay so this is what I'm going to do. Bosco, do you feel this man is a potential suspect?" "No, I do not. He works as a security officer in the airport. There uniforms have white shirts and the dye used for them is completely different then that of police and his alibi is solid. I checked it out. His mother is in the hospital so he's been in Upstate New York at her place!" "Okay, could you find it in the kindness of your heart to drop the assault charges?" "Yeah, I could do that!" "Good, there, now that's solved. Now Sgnt. Cruz next time you better make damn clear when you question anybody pertaining to this case that you make them fully aware that they are not under no circumstances deemed a suspect until I say so, is that clear?" Reme sharply said this to Cruz. "Yes Deputy Director, I understand." "Alright, I'll deal with Mr. Branstrom and the charges he thinks he is going to bring on you. Don't worry it wont happen. And with that said I'm done" With that Reme left and met up with Davenport who was outside waiting in the truck. "What the hell was that about? "Shit. Pure shit. That Sgnt. Cruz, huh man I'm going to love taking her down!" "Why what did she do, now?" " I'll tell you later. Did anybody call?" "Yeah, Det. Langley from Homicide they have info on the vics. I had them fax everything to your office." "Good I just need to deal with something real quick. Look you go ahead, I'll get a ride there" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Davenport smirked and agreed. Reme headed inside to deal with Mr. Branstrom.  
  
When she got to lock up Bosco was there dropping the assault charges and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and proceeded to introduce herself to Mr. Seth Branstrom who was shouting at the top of his lungs. By the time the conversation was over, Mr. Branstrom looked liked a scared little boy and agreed that it was a misunderstanding and no charges would be brought up against any officers involved. Reme got Mr. Branstrom a cab and paid for it deciding that's the least they could do for this poor guy. Bosco came up behind her outside and said in a low voice, "What did you say to him, he looked like he was going to piss himself?" "Well now if I told you I would have to kill ya!" She said in a sultry voice, turning her head slightly. "So it's like that, huh!" "Yeah seems so." Reme said laughing. "Hey where you going now?" "Actually I was going to ask you if I could possibly have a ride to my office?" "Sure let me get my stuff, I'll be right out." Bosco went into the locker and realized he had just walked into something bad. Yokas was there and so was Cruz and they both looked like they were about kill one another. "Faith is everything okay?" "Yeah sure Bos, just peachy!" She said getting her stuff from her locker. Cruz's face turned from a growl into an evil grin. "Don't worry Boscorelli she's just fine. Remember what I said Yokas. Good night all."  
  
Cruz said smiling and heading out and thinking to herself. "Soon Yokas you won't be a problem anymore. Better yet." Cruz got out her cell phone, dialed a number, "Yeah, it's me. I got a job for you."  
  
"What the hell was that all about Faith?" "Nothing Bosco, look I'm beat I'm going to head home!" "Faith come on don't lie to me. I know that something's up!" "Look Bosco trust me everything is fine." Faith said sternly. "Okay Faith but you know I'm still your friend right I'm still here if you need me for anything, anything at all!!" "I know Bos." She said putting her hand in his and squeezing. "Look I gotta go." Faith turned and saw Reme waved and headed home. Reme watched them both leave the precinct and became aware that the conversation was serious. As Bosco walked up to Reme, she said, 'Is everything okay with Faith?" "I don't know. I just walked in on her and Cruz in the locker room and well it was pretty intense!!" "Huh really, do you know what it might be about?" "Where should I began. There not exactly each others biggest fan but I've never seen it this bad." Bosco said shaking his head. Reme knew. She knew that it was about today's events and this was probably the straw that broke both their camels back and didn't like the feelings she was getting about it. She would definitely talk to Faith about this.  
  
As Faith walked home, she went over what had happened in the locker room. Faith had approached Cruz and flat out told the Srgnt. that she knew she was lying and just because she had corroborated her story didn't mean she was going to get away with it. Cruz snickered and made her aware that anything Faith would say could easily be dismissed since Cruz was a superior officer. But Faith made Cruz realize she wouldn't go to the department she had much bigger guns in mind. Cruz knew she meant Reme. And that's when Cruz flat out threatened Faith. Faith didn't have time to react because that's when Bosco walked in. Faith knew Cruz was serious but that didn't matter to her. She was going to tell Reme but not until this case was solved. Just then she heard a screeching of tires and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a gun and just instinctively reacted. All she heard next was a loud bang and felt a sharp pain and blacked out after that. 


	9. The Catalyst

Disclaimer: Still don't own them!! Pure Fiction!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!! Please R & R :)  
  
Bosco decided to join Reme in her office. They were all looking over what the Homicide Detectives had found out about their victims. "Well it says here that they were at a club called 'The Cage' that night and they were with friends but decided to leave early because Pamela said she wasn't feeling well" "What about the drugs?" "Well none of the friends flat out admitted that there friends used but they insinuated that the crowds they ran with did it on occasion for fun" "But they got nothing else?" "Nope not yet, but I'm personally going to interview those who where there that night. I know that there not telling us everything." Bosco nodded and his cell phone went off. "Bosco...What! Where? I'll be right there!" "What's the matter?" Reme looked concerned. "It's Faith. Someone tried to kill her tonight!!!" "What! Let's go!!!!" "Yeah." Bosco just got up and Reme followed. "Kev, go home I'll call you later." They both headed to Mercy Hospital.  
  
"Cruz that bitch!" Reme thought to herself. She knew it was Cruz but needed to talk to Faith to be sure. They sat in silence the whole way there except for the fact that Bosco grabbed her hand the moment they got into the car and hasn't let go. She knew that he was glad she was there. She wasn't going anywhere. She liked Faith alot. The woman reminded her of herself sometimes. When they got to Mercy Hospital, Bosco grabbed her hand again and went into the emergency room. He found Fred there along with Faith's kids. Bosco went over to Fred and asked what had happened. Fred really didn't know. The doctors hadn't come out to talk to him yet. Just then Sully and Davis walked. "Bosco what happened?" "We don't know!!" Bosco shot back. Reme went to the nurse at the desk and quietly talked to her and the nurse hurriedly went in to talk to the doctor who was in with Faith. He looked up and came out. The doctor looked at Reme and she nodded. "Mr. Yokas?" "Yes, how is my wife? What happened?" he said with a shaky voice. "Doc, is she going to be okay?" Bosco asked trying to hold back the tears. "Your wife is going to be fine. She suffered from some minor wounds and has dislocated her shoulder from her fall, but other then than that she's fine. She's sleeping right now but you may see her." The doctor showed Fred and the kids to Faith. Bosco stood there and looked at Faith through the glass doors. Reme still stood by the nurse's station, just watching from afar. Sully and Davis went by Bosco's side. "She's going to be fine, man, you heard the doc." Davis said placing his hand around his neck and squeezing softly. "Yeah, I know" Bosco said softly. Sully came by Reme and said, "I saw that, you know" "Saw what?" "What you did?" "Yeah, what did I do?" "Oh come on Reme. I saw you say something to the nurse and she went running and got the doctor and the jerk finally came out to talk to Faith's husband!" "Yeah, so that doesn't mean I did anything!" "Okay, if that's how it's going to be, I can respect that. But you did good." Reme looked at Sully expressionless and turned and left.  
  
She had to get out of there. Hospitals, she couldn't stand them. She had spent 2 months in one recovering from her wounds. She needed some fresh air and Bosco was with friends now, there was no need for her to be there. She would talk to Faith when she was conscious.  
  
"Where's Dakota?" Bosco turned and looked lost as he searched the room for her. "She went outside." Sully said. Bosco went out and found Reme crouched down on the side wall with her head between her knees. "Dakota, hey are you okay?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine. How's Faith?" "The doctor said she's going to be okay!" "So how did you know that someone tried to kill her?" "They have a witness saying that a man in a car shot at her!!" "Oh, so the cops are with the witness I'm assuming since there not here!" "Yeah, the Lt. is on his way!" "Good. So how are you?" "I'm okay it's just that Faith is my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost her." With this tears flooded his eyes and Reme shot up and took him into her arms and said, "Faith's a tough woman Maurice. She's going to be fine" "I want to find the jag-off who did this to her. I want to kill them!!!" "I know. I feel the same. I promise I will do everything in my power to find who is responsible for this. I promise you." She held him while he silently cried in her arms for his best friend who lay in a hospital bed. "Bosco", Fred had come out and saw Bosco in the arms of the woman he arrived with. "Yeah, what's up Fred?" Wiping his tears away before turning to meet Fred's gaze. "You can see her, I know she would want you to be there." "Thanks man", Bosco said nodding his head and taking Dakota's hand and leading her in with him. Before he went in to see Faith, Reme let go of Bosco's hand and he turned stunned, "Hey you need to do this alone, I'm not going anywhere" "Yeah, okay. You'll be here when I come right" "I promise." She gently kissed his lips and he hugged her and gently whispered, "Thank you." She smiled and Bosco headed in to see Faith.  
  
Fred stared at the woman that Bosco was with. "I bet she is that Reme woman Faith told me about. I should thank her for what she did." "Hi, I'm Fred Yokas. Are you Deputy Director Reme?" Reme smiled and nodded while shaking Fred's hand. "I wanted to thank you for what you did. I saw you. I don't what you said or care but thank you." Before she could react, Fred embraced Reme. Shocked at what just happened she hugged him back and said, "It was the right thing to do." "I want you to meet our kids. This is Emily and Charlie" "Hello, It's nice to meet." She said to both children. "Are you a police officer too?" The boy asked. "No not exactly." Reme replied. "So what do you do?" Reme starred at the boy and smiled, " Well I work for the FBI" "For real?" He said with bright eyes. "Yeah, for real!!!" "That's so cool!." "Yeah, I guess it is." Dakota said getting a kick at this boy's enthusiasm. "So my mom says your like the boss or something?" The girl asked. "Yeah, I am." She stared at the girl. "That's cool. It's about time there were woman running the show." Now that made Reme laugh. "Oh boy this girl was going to be a handful", Reme thought to herself. "So are you Uncle Bosco's girlfriend?" The boy asked. Reme's eyes shot towards the boy and had no idea had to reply. Just then Bosco came out and found Reme talking to Faith's kids. With a smile on his face came up and, "He guys what's up?" "Uncle Bosco!" Charlie exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "Hey sport!" He smiled at Reme who still stood there dwelling on what the boy asked. "Well?" Emily asked. "Well what?", Bosco asked Emily. "Charlie asked her if she was your girlfriend and well this is the answer we got," pointing to Reme who still stood there motionless not being able to respond to what the boy had asked. Bosco laughed, "Oh really?' he said starring at Reme with a smile. "Well guys let's put it this way, I would like her to my girlfriend but she's not sure if she likes me that much yet." "I'm going to kill him", she thought quietly to herself about what Bosco had just said. And she still couldn't believe that this child had stumped her. She looked at Bosco as he said this and smiled. "How could she not love you, Uncle B. You're the best!!!" "I don't know squirt. I keep trying to tell her that. You know, what if you put in a good word for me." With that the boy leapt out of Bosco's arms and ran over to Reme. "He's a good guy. He's the best. Why don't you want to be his girlfriend?" Reme scowled at Bosco who just laughed at the situation he put her in. "It's not that I don't want to be with your Uncle. I just need to be friends with him a little longer before I can do that, okay" "Yeah, I guess but he really is great. We love him and I know you'll love him too." With that Charlie went over by his father who stood and watched with amusement in his eyes. He was glad that Bosco finally found someone. Faith had mentioned that Bosco was involved with some woman from work who she didn't like but then mentioned a couple of days ago that she felt it was all going to change now that he was falling for Reme. He never really approved of Bosco's and Faith's relationship, it was more that he didn't understand it but he felt relieved to see that there was someone else in his life. He liked Reme, he got this strong vibe from her. Besides the fact that she was a knockout and that she the head of the FBI, he sensed the strength from this woman and knew that this was what Bosco needed. A strong woman to balance out Bosco's own strength.  
  
The doctor came back out and said, "She's awake and is asking for you Deputy Director Reme." Fred and Bosco looked shocked to hear that the first person Faith wanted to see was Dakota. "Okay." Reme left and went to see Faith. She knew why Faith had wanted to see her first. "Hey Faith. How you doing?" 'Never been better. Look I need to talk to you about everything that happened tonight!" "Faith, look I know Cruz lied it was so obvious and you have plenty of time to tell me about it" "No you don't understand. She threatened me tonight. I confronted her about how she lied and she flat out threatened me and then this happens!" "I suspected as much" "You knew?" "Well, I put two and two together. Look you just focus on getting better. There a lot of people who care about you and love you. I'll handle the rest!" "Are you sure cause I want to get this Bitch!" "Oh don't worry. You'll get your satisfaction. You can count on that but until the time is right, don't worry about and just get better!" "Yeah, okay. Thanks Dakota. I'm really glad that you came into our lives. You know you really are an angel!" "Huh, cute. Look relax and I'll get your husband and kids and Bosco, who's a mess ya know, he really cares about you!" "I know. And he really cares about you too. I see you two. They way you look at each other" "Yeah, well stop being so damn observant and get better!" Reme said with a chuckle. "Thanks again Dakota." Reme winked at her and nodded before heading out.  
  
She found Fred, the kids, Bosco, Sully and Davis in the lounge waiting for Dakota's return. "Hey, Fred you can go in now" "Thanks." he said getting the kids and going in. "What was that about. How come she wanted to see you?" "Bosco you know I can't tell you. Look she just needed to talk that's all. She's fine. Don't worry" "Okay look I'm going to go see her. I'll be back." He kissed her and left. She turned to Sully and Davis and said, "We need to talk!" And they did. She had a plan and they needed to be a part of it. She wanted them to protect Faith and her family. She would have agents watching them as well but she knew that it was better to have people on the inside. "Bosco can't know. Do you understand. Under no circumstances must he know about this!" "Yeah we got you. Look your going to find who tried to do this right?" "Just try and stop me!" Reme said with pure conviction.  
  
"Hey Bos," Faith said with a smile as he walked in. "Hey, how ya feelin'?" he asked taking her hand and sitting down next to her. "I've been better." She smiled with a hint of sarcasm. "Can't wait to get out of here though. The doctor said they'll let me go tomorrow just want to keep me here overnight for observation. I hate hospitals so the sooner the better." "Yeah, I know", He said in a whisper. "Bos, Hey I'm okay!" " How could you say that Faith, someone tried to kill you tonight!" "Bosco, but they didn't. I'm here." Tears welled up in his eyes, "Faith if anything happened to you" "Bosco, I'm okay. Please stop. You're going to make me cry!" "It's just you know we haven't been good these last couple of months and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything!!!" "Bosco..." "No, Faith here me out please. I should have listened to you about Cruz. I didn't and I almost lost you as a friend. I can't loose you as a friend. I love you Faith!" "Oh Bos, I love you too, and you would never loose me as a friends ever you here me. I will always be here for you. I'm your partner and always will be." She said with tears in her eyes. Bosco got up and they hugged. "Okay, with that mushy shit out of the way" she smirked wiping the tears from her eyes, " What's going on with you and Dakota? "Oh, Faith I'm crazy about her! "I know Bos, I see how your are around her!" "Faith can I tell you somethin' but you have to promise me you wont laugh" "I promise Bosco. I wont laugh" "I think I love her. No! I know I love her. But I'm scared to tell her because it's only been what 2 days and I'm going to tell her I love her. What better way to fuck up somethin'!" "You wanna hear something funny?" "What?" "I knew what you were going to say!" "You did?" "Bosco, I've known you for almost 10 years an I have never seen you like this not even with Nicole. And I know the relationship you have with Cruz is strictly physical" "Had with Cruz!" "Sorry had with Cruz. But honestly Bos, I think you should tell her. I don't think Reme's the type to run away. Even if she doesn't love you right now, I know she will. I mean like you said it's only been 2 days. Hey but you never know she might feel the same, so how will you know if you don't tell her. Look what ever you decide, I know it will be the right choice" "I don't know. I just don't want to loose her, Faith" "Bosco, I know. You'll do the right thing." The doctor came in and said that the Lt. was here to see her with some other officers who wanted to talk to Faith. "Oh shit, so it begins!" Faith smiled at Bosco. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Do you want Reme to sit in on this?" "Yeah could you ask her to come in!" "Sure." Bosco left and said hi to his Lt. and got Reme to sit in on the questioning. Her presence there would definitely intimidate the detectives and Bosco knew that Dakota wouldn't let them push Faith into talking about stuff she wasn't ready to talk about yet.  
  
When the detectives finished questioning Faith, Reme came out and told Bosco that Faith was tired and was going to sleep. "Okay, so what happened?" "Nothing really they questioned her about what she remembers and she told them as much as she did and that pretty much covers it" "What about the witness?." "What about him?" "Did they say anything about what he saw?" "Yeah, a black late model sedan with tinted windows came out of nowhere and a man with sunglasses came out the back window and shot at her. She dove to the ground and that's how she dislocated her shoulder and the bullet hit a glass window and shattered sending glass on top of her, cutting her but that's about it" "We gotta get this SOB, Dakota!" "We will Maurice. Come on let's go." "Can you give me a ride home?" "Yeah, but I was sorta hopin' that I could spend the night with you again. I really don't want to be alone tonight" "Of course you can." She said embracing him. "You don't have to explain." He kissed her. "We'll quickly stop at my place so I can pick up a few things then we'll head by you" "That's fine."  
  
They arrived at Bosco's apartment and Reme waited in the living room while Bosco got what he needed. She flipped her phone open because there was an important call that had to be made for a job that needed to be done and she knew the man who could get it done. "Hello!," a man with a strong Irish accent answered. "Ernie, you Irish fuck, how are you?" "Reme, is that you? How the hell are ya, darlin'?" "It's been a while" "Yes, to damn long. So to what do I owe this pleasure too?" "I need your services, Ernie?" "Sure, Reme anything for you!" "Okay, here's what I need." Reme continued to talk to the ex-IRA affiliate. As the conversation ended, Bosco walked in. "So you have all of it then?" "Yeah, I got it. Consider it done, Reme. I'll be in touch" "Bye!" Reme snapped her phone and looked at Bosco. "You ready?" "Yeah." They headed to her place.  
  
They arrived at her place, realizing just how exhausted they both were. Bosco changed and waited with Wolf for Reme to finish in the shower. Reme came out and got into bed. Bosco wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "This has been one hell of a day huh?" "Yeah to say the least!" "Thank you, Dakota, for being here. You have no idea how much you being here means to me" "Maurice, stop thanking me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I will stand by you no matter what, okay!" She squeezed his arm more tightly around her waist. "I..I', he was about to say it but something stopped, and it came out as, "I'm glad that your in my life." He kicked himself in the ass. "Me, too", Reme responded. They both fell asleep.  
  
4 a.m., Bosco saw when he opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. He felt Dakota squirming. He looked over at her and she was sweating profusely. She was mumbling things. He knew it was some sort of nightmare but about what he had no idea. He tried to figure out what she was saying. All he was able understand was, "You'll never break me...I won't let you win." It began to get more violent because she started to move back and forth like she was trying to fight someone. He tried to wake her up. "Dakota....Baby wake up....Dakota, your havin' a nightmare...Dakota wake up!" He had to shake her in order to wake her that's how overpowering this nightmare was. Her eyes shot open and looked around her like she was making sure that she was actually there. "Oh god!!", she sat up and looked at Bosco who looked frightened at this point. "Shit", she said and jumped out of bed. Bosco just stared at her. He knew that what ever it was had to be bad and he just didn't know what to do. "What happened?" she asked, "What did you hear?" She asked with her back towards him staring blankly out her bedroom window. He sat at the edge of the bed and said, "I don't know. I woke up because you were squirmin' and when I looked at you, you were drippin' with sweat and mumblin' things. I knew you were having a nightmare and then you started to fight with someone or somethin' that wasn't there and that's when I woke you up." "Did you hear anything that I said?" "All I heard was 'You'll never break me and I won't let you win' that's it." Dakota's shoulders slumped when she heard this. How could she let this happen! "Dakota what the hell was that nightmare about. I mean, you scared the shit out of me!" "I'm sorry" "Is that why you were up last night because you have these nightmares?" Dakota shook her head. Bosco got up and went over to her and stood next to her. "Dakota, what's going on?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She knew he was probably freaked about what just happened. Kevin had experienced one of her nightmare episodes and it scared the shit out of him as well. She knew she would have to tell him and now was as good of time as any. She turned to him, "We need to talk," she said softly. Bosco nodded.  
  
She led him back to the bed. She sat down resting her back against the wall and brought her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her head in her knees. Bosco sat next to her and just starred at her. She needed to find the courage to do this, to tell him, to risk loosing him. But she had to do it. She looked up and Bosco immediately saw the sorrow and pain in her eyes. "They left me there. He left me there for four months to be tortured and..and..raped." She said it. Bosco's eyes widened. "What!", he thought to himself, she was making no sense but he let her continue. "It was in July of 2001, two months before the 9/11 attacks. Mitch and I had received an assignment to kill the leader of an Afghan militia group. It was all a set up. I realized it before he did and compromised myself and let myself get captured so Mitch could save himself." Bosco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no idea what to do. He just sat there with his hand in hers. "The things they did to me in there..God you have no idea the torture they put me through. And that bastard raped me repeatedly. He wanted me to break to beg for my life like a coward but I never gave him or any of them that satisfaction. That was the only thing that was keeping me alive was that, my strength not to let them win." She felt this lump in her throat as she looked into Bosco's eyes. "Oh my God!!!" she felt it all, the pain, hurt, anger and fear she had suppressed, all of it coming to a boil. She was going to cry, but she didn't care. Bosco made her feel safe, safer then she's ever felt. It's about time she thought to herself.  
  
He saw tears start to fall from her eyes and he grabbed her and held her. She fell into his arms as the flood gates opened up and it all came out. She cried for several minutes and he just held her tightly, caressing her and kissing her head. As she regained her composure and sat back and wiped her eyes she continued with her story. "The people I worked for abandoned me there for 4 months, Bosco. The years of service I had given meant nothing. And Mitch, well he left me there too. He told me that there was no way he could have gotten me. As soon as he had the okay he came and got me. But it was to late. I died in there and someone else took the place of the person I once was. Someone hard, mean, someone who didn't feel, until now." Bosco looked at her and placed his hand around the back of her head, and sat as close to her as he could. He was going to say it. "Dakota," she looked up at him, "Yeah" she said quietly, "I love you", he said looking into her eyes. She looked stunned, "What?" she gasped. "I love you. I want you to know this. I love you more then I've ever thought possible in such a short amount of time. And I'm here for you. And I swear I will never let anything ever happen to you again. I promise!" He said this with such love and anger at the same time. She starred at him with complete shock. She didn't know how she felt right now and she wasn't going to lie to him and say the same thing he deserved better then that. She just hugged him as hard as she could. And cried, that's all she could do was cry and think to herself , "What the hell am I going to do." Bosco held her a little disappointed she didn't say it back but he knew that right now she probably didn't know what to think so he would wait. He would wait forever for her, if he had too.  
  
Dakota fell asleep in Bosco's arms. He watched her sleep. She looked so drained and tired. He knew that tonight was really hard on her and it took a lot for her to tell him what she did. It still fully hadn't sunk in yet. Everything she said was still mulling over in his head. "God, I can't imagine what she must have felt being there." He closed his eyes and thought to himself. It finally began to sink in, that this woman he had in his arms, the woman he had just declared his love for had been tortured, beaten and raped more times then he probably wanted to know and she survived. Tears started to fall from his eyes. If it was him who had been there, he would have fought tooth and nail to get her out. "That bastard!!", he thought, "He left her there. He didn't love her. This would never have happened if it were me. I would have died before I would have let this happen. I would have died for you.", repeating it over and over again while caressing her cheek, he vowed at that moment, that Mitch, that jag-off, would pay for this. 


	10. The Other

Dakota woke up in Bosco's arms. He had fallen asleep sitting up. "Oh, God", she whispered to herself. It had to be uncomfortable for him sleeping like that but he did anyway. She swept her hand across his face and smiled and just then realized. "I love you too, Maurice Boscorelli," She said in a whisper. He must have been dreaming, cause he could have swore he just heard Dakota say that she loved him too. A slight smile came on his face as he woke up. "Huh," he said sleepily as he opened his eyes and saw her there smiling in front of him. "Hey, I just had a dream that you told me you loved me, silly huh?" He smiled at her and stretched his arms. He looked at her and she was still smiling at him. "What?" he said looking confused. "It wasn't a dream", she said still looking at him. "What!", he said as his heart began to race. "I do. I realized it when I saw you here sleeping in this awkward position. I guess I must have fallen asleep in your arms and you didn't want to wake me, which by the way was very sweet, but as I was watching you I realized that I do, I love you. God, I do!" She said laughing to herself. Bosco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but instead he smiled at her and said, "You love me. I can't believe this. I didn't think you felt the same and I was willing to wait for as long as it took for you to love me but you love me" "Yes, Maurice I do" "I'm never letting you go!" Bosco embraced Dakota and kissed her like his life depended on her contact to survive.  
  
Their day began at about 10a.m., when Dakota finally decided that as much as she wanted to continue the make out fest, there was a killer to be caught and dirty cop to bring down. She had a full day ahead of her. Her phone rang at around 10:15, it was Davenport. "Hey Kev, where are you? "Two more were found, D!" "What? Where? When?" "They were found about an hour ago. Langley just called me to notify you" "Shit. Okay, I'll call Philips to meet us there." Dakota got the address as to where the murdered victims where and proceeded to call Philips. He would be on his way. Bosco got out of the shower and she was dressed and already set to leave. "Hey where you going?" "There where two bodies found off Amsterdam!" "Are ya kiddin' me! Shit!" "Yeah, I gotta go" "Hey wait I'll come with you." He got dressed quick and Dakota called her neighbor to ask to take care of Wolf, she knew this was going to be a long day. They both took separate cars, because she knew she would need her own ride today.  
  
They arrived at about 11a.m. to the scene. Davenport was waiting for her. "What do we have so far?" she said to Davenport as they walked into the building. "Two vics. Same M.O.. One's male the other female both mutilated beyond visual recognition" " Right! Dr. Hemming is on her way down." Dakota said. As they got close, she smelt the all to familiar stench of death. They got in and saw the scene. Philips was doing his thing, he just turned around and nodded at her. She reciprocated the gesture. She did her investigation same as she always did. Bosco kinda hung back, never really getting us to seeing things like this. She understood. "Who found the bodies?" "A homeless man" "Has anyone talked to him yet?" "No, Homicide wanted to wait for you" "Where is he?" "Outside." With that Dakota went outside snapping off her latex gloves, Bosco and Davenport following her out.  
  
She found the homeless man in the cab of the E.M.S. truck. She asked the man his name. "Harold but you can call me Harry" "Okay Harry, why where you here?" "I usually stay here but for the last couple of days there has been a man hanging around here and he spooked me so I went somewhere else but this is my home" "What do you mean there was a man hanging around here?" "Well come to think of it, he had what looked like a police uniform on but he wasn't acting like no police that I've ever seen!" "Jesus, it's our perp." Dakota saying to under her breath to Davenport as he nodded. "Harry did you see this man that you said was dress liked a police officer, did you see his face?" "Yes, I did. He didn't know I was there but I was. That's my home he shouldn't have been there!" "Okay Harry but you saw him right and if I were to ask you to describe him to someone could you do that , Harry?" "Yes, yes, I could!" "Get a sketch artist over to the precinct." She said to Davenport. "Okay Harry, your going to take a ride now down to the police precinct so you can tell someone what you saw okay?" She signaled to an officer to come over. "Take him back to the 55. We'll be right behind" "Yes, ma'am." "Okay Harry, this officer will take you. Officer when you get there get him something to eat okay!" "Yes ma'am." She nodded. "Do you really think he saw him?" Bosco whispered into her ear. "I hope so. This is our best lead yet. Let's just hope that Harry has all his eggs in his basket and there not all scrambled." They headed down to the 55.  
  
They got there and the sketch artist hadn't yet arrived. The officer did what Reme instructed and got Harry something to eat. Reme's cell phone went off. "Reme!" "Hey, Angel. I'm here!" "Mitch, hey. When did you get in?" "About 2 hours ago. You told me to call you when I got in" "Yeah, I did do that!" "Angel is everything okay?" "No, we just found two other bodies!" "Where are you?' "We're at the 55 precinct" "I'm on my way." Before she had time to tell him no, he hung up. " Shit!", she thought to herself. Bosco was in the locker room. He hadn't looked good after seeing that. She couldn't help but laugh a little. She never got sick seeing this. After what she's seen in her life, this was a walk in the park. Davenport was with Harry as they all waited for the sketch artist to arrive. When he finally did, they put him right to work.  
  
They all waited outside, Reme always made it policy to let the professionals do there job without outside distraction. As they waited, Mitch arrived. Reme was in the locker room when he came. Davenport saw him first. "Of all the shit that could happen today, this SOB has to show his face!" Bosco looked at Davenport. "What are you talkin' about, man?" "Mitch, that's him. Over there." Davenport pointed to a man who just walked in. Bosco's hands tightened when he looked at Mitch. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Bosco growled glaring at Mitch.  
  
All you had to do was look at Mitch Rapp and know he was a full on military man. The way he held himself, his demeanor, his chiseled physique, right down to his clothes. Military man 100%. And Bosco could have given a shit. Mitch looked around for Dakota but instead spotted Davenport and another man glaring at him in a not so nice way. As he went up the stairs, Reme came out of the locker room almost bumping into Mitch.  
  
"Hey Angel. Perfect timing." He said smiling at her and embracing her and giving her a kiss. "Mitch, hey", she said awkwardly. She knew Bosco was probably livid right now. "You didn't have to come here" "Yes, I did. I was serious Angel, I want to help." "Hey Kevin, how the hell have you been?" Mitch said to Davenport shaking the man's hand. "I've been okay, and you?", Davenport replied with a slight hint of contempt. "Can't complain. Happy as hell to be seeing my Angel here." He said wrapping his arm around Reme and hugging her. She gave him a half assed smile and pulled away and looked at Bosco. Mitch looked at Bosco and at Reme, his smile dropped. "And you are?" Mitch said looking at Bosco. "With her!", Bosco shot back at Mitch. Reme closed her eyes and let out an 'Oh Shit' sigh. "You're with her. Is that so?" Mitch said looking at Reme. "Yeah, jag off. So hands off!" "Bosco!", Reme glared at him. Davenport let out at laugh not being able to help himself. He knew he liked Bosco but now this just solidified his feelings for the young officer. "I like this guy," he thought. Reme shot a look at Davenport who put his hands up and backed away laughing. "Mitch, This is officer Maurice Boscorelli and well, yes we are together. But that is not the issue here!" Starring angrily at both of them. "The issue right now is that we have a homicidal maniac loose on the street who just might turn out to be a cop and we're sitting here with our thumbs up our asses waiting for the description from some old kook who probably doesn't even know who the god damn president is or what year it is, for that matter. And you two have the audacity to try and stake claim on me, well fuck you both. I don't play that shit." She said this with such disdain and walked away, leaving them both to dwell in her aftermath of what she just said. 


	11. Boiling Point

Disclaimer: None of the Third Watch characters belong to me nor does the character of Mitch Rapp, he belongs to the author Vince Flynn. Pure fiction!!! Don't know what I'm taking about but hey that's fiction for ya!!! ;)  
  
Davenport heard what unfolded and followed the fuming Reme outside. "Hey D, calm down!!" "Calm Down!!!! How the fuck can you cay that. Those to assholes in there think they can play tug of war with me, well they are both sorely mistaken!!!" "D, why are you so angry especially at Boscorelli. I mean Mitch was way out of line. And you know that. Acting like your together!" "Yeah, I know but that's how he is. He'll never change. And Bosco, well he didn't have to act like such an ass but I guess I can't blame him. But I have no time for these immature territory games. Ahhh!!!!" Reme screamed placing her hands on her head and looking up. "I told him I loved him Kev!!!" "You what?!!!!" "Yeah" She said with a giggle looking at him. " I know. Know one's more surprised about it then me but I do. I can honestly say that I love that dumb ass." Reme said shaking her head. Davenport just starred at her opened mouthed. "Wow, definitely wasn't expecting to hear that but I'm glad to hear it. I like Boscorelli. He has spunk! "Spunk. Is that what you call it?" She said laughing. "I call it stupidity, arrogance and a lack of common sense with a short fuse but I guess spunk will do." Reme said laughing. "So what does that mean for the two of you?" "Well, I guess we take it day by day, you know. I don't actually know, to be honest. Having a *normal* relationship is not my strong suit and I'm thinking he's the same way. So the best I can say is that we just take it slow and see where we go" "And what about that firefighter?" "Oh, shit Jimmy. I forgot about him. Well I'll tell him the truth that well me and Bosco are an *item*and apologize. I mean that's all I can do right?" "Yeah, I guess. So what are going to do about those two inside?" "Nothing, let them stew in what I said for awhile and then I'll handle them. Right now I want to concentrate on the "Dicer" case!" "Sounds good." They headed inside.  
  
Dakota walked away and left them both standing there, staring at each other. Bosco couldn't believe what had just happened. Neither could Mitch. Bosco walked away hitting into Mitch as he did so. Mitch just shook his head, laughed and let it go.  
  
"Great, she hates me now. Way to go Bosco. Shit, shit shit!!" Bosco slammed his locker door each time he said the word and wished Rapp's head was between it and the locker. He calmed himself down by splashing water on himself. He would set it right, he just needed to calm down and knew Dakota needed to calm down as well.  
  
Mitch ran his fingers over the top of his head mumbling to himself, "Nice going Rapp, keep screwing this up. She'll definitely run back to you now! Fuck!", he said and sat down leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing the back of his head and then leaning back and closing his eyes. "Fuck!" he said again.  
  
Dakota walked back with Davenport, ignoring Mitch who tried to talk to her. Davenport just pulled him aside and said, "Later man. Let her focus on this." Mitch shook his head and just listened to what the sketch artist had to say. "Well here Deputy Director, this is who he saw." The sketch was that of a white male who was in his mid-30's, and had ash brown hair, with a mustache. Reme had to admit it was a damn good sketch. Reme smiled. "We got him! Swersky!" "Yeah!!!" "I want every precinct in the Tri-State area looking for this guy. Kev!" She just yelled his name and he knew what she wanted. "I'm on it!" He declared. "I want an all out man hunt for this guy understood. I want every officer to look at this sketch and see if they recognize him from all the people they spoke to yesterday. Is that understood!" "Yes, Deputy Director" "And place Harry in protective custody. I don't want anything happening to him" "Yes, ma'am." Bosco came out and saw Reme. He walked up to find out what was going on. "Boscorelli!!!" "Yeah, Lieu!" "We got a composite of our perp, we're short handed today. I need you on Anti-Crime to help canvas the area for this guy" "Sure Lieu" "Okay, get on it!" Bosco headed to Anti-Crime, quickly trying to glance at Reme hoping to catch her attention but to no avail. Rapp was there next to her. "Shit, she's with him! What the fuck!" Cruz came in and interrupted his curse fest. "Looks like Reme might have actually got our guy!" "Yeah, looks like." Bosco said still looking at Reme with Rapp. "Yum, who's the eye candy with Reme?" Bosco looked fiercely at Cruz and ignored her question. "Well aren't we touchy. It was just a question. And a legitimate one!" Cruz said turning and smiling. She already knew who the man was but she had to do this to get under his skin. "Boscorelli, let's go!" Cruz said and they headed out to try and find there guy.  
  
Davenport took it upon himself to take Mitch along with him so Reme could have some time alone. Dakota went back to her office and ran the composite through the FBI mainframe. It was a long shot but she wanted to cover all bases. Maybe luck would be on her side and this asshole was in the computer. She told Gregory to alert her if the computer came up with a match. She headed out to the M.E.'s office to see if they had come with ID's on her two vics.  
  
Faith came into to office to much of the Lt.'s surprise. "Yokas you should be home resting, for fuck's sake!" "Lieu, I wanna help even if it's desk duty" "Okay, fine. We need all the extra hands we can get. We got a possible ID on the killer. Were canvassing the area now!!" "Yeah so you think we'll get this guy?" "Looks like." He said walking away.  
  
Cruz and Bosco were hitting the nightclubs and showing the composite around. But no luck yet. "So, how are you and the boss doing, in love yet?" Cruz asked Bosco. Startled by the question, he looked at her then the road. "That's really none of your business!!" He barked back. "Look I'm just making conversation, Bosco. Look, I want to apologize for the other night. I was way out of line. I'm sorry." Cruz said to Bosco. Bosco was totally taken by surprise at what he heard this woman just say.  
  
"Did you just say you were sorry to me?" Bosco did a double take at Cruz.  
  
"Yeah, I did don't get used to it. It won't happen again. But really, I'm glad you met someone. I'm happy for you." Bosco had no idea what to make of this. If she was serious that would be awesome so now maybe he could actually pursue working Anti-Crime full time but then again this woman was evil and this could be all part of her master plan. Bosco just nodded and said, "Thanks, I appreciate that." Cruz inwardly smiling to herself . "Oh, I heard about what happened to Yokas? That's a shame. Is she okay?" "Oh this is too much fun", she thought to herself. "Yeah, she dislocated her shoulder and has some minor cuts and bruises but other then that she's fine. She's being released today." "Oh, that's good to hear." She thought to herself, next time she won't be so lucky even if it meant killing the bitch herself.  
  
It was about 8p.m. and Philips headed back to the building to perform the same test with the X-50. Reme wanted him to call if there was anything. When he did the test, he saw that there was almost immediately.  
  
"Christ, this guy's got balls." He dialed Reme. "Boss, there's another love note for ya!" "I'll be right down." Reme arrived there and Philips showed her. "It's your turn now, Bitch" It read. "What does that mean, Reme?" She didn't answer him right away but just stood there and stared at the message. "Reme, what does he mean, that it's your turn?" "I'm his next target", she said. "What do you honestly think he would come after you?" "Yeah I do. The game has changed. He sees me as a worthy advisory now. Someone who he can finally play with on a level playing field. So now it's about the game of cat and mouse. But the question, who's the cat and who's the mouse?"  
  
Reme headed to her car and got the call from Gregory. "Tell me this is good news Gregory! "Deputy Director, we have a match. The name came up as Walter Sinclair." She jumped into her car and peeled out. She got the rest of the details and had Gregory to have her tactical team meet her at the precinct and to notify Davenport and have him meet her at the 55 as well. She called the 55 and told Swersky she was on her way that she had a match. She wanted the head of ESU there too. When she arrived, she didn't even care about parking, she just left her car right in front of the precinct and ran in. "Swersky!", she yelled. "Where are we?" "ESU's here and your tactical team is on it's way. ETA about 5 minutes!" "Okay his name is Walter Sinclair. He's ex-NYPD who transferred to D.C. but was let go because....." "Let me guess, a tendency towards violent behavior!" The Lieutenant retorted. "Yeah, exactly. He lives at 1324 11th Ave. apt. 8. I want this nut job and now he's made it personal. I'm his next target so I want him dead or alive, understood." Just as she said this Davenport and Rapp walked in. "What do you mean you're his next target?" Rapp said. "There was another message left behind on the crime scene wall and it read, "It's your turn now, Bitch" she said to the room. "D are you serious?" "Yeah, I am!" "But that could have meant that its your turn to look for him it doesn't have to mean you're the next target!" "Kev, think about what you just said. If I was not the recipient of that message and someone else was, would you say that!" "No, your right" "I know that you don't want it to be me but unfortunately this bastard has fixated on me and thinks that he can take me on. But we won't give that opportunity. Will we?" She said with a smirk. "Hell no!!" Mitch said. "Right so here we are getting ready to take this fucker down!"  
  
Reme waited for her tactical team to arrive and decided to call back Bosco and Cruz. She found Faith at one of the desks. "Faith what the hell are you doing here!?" Reme exclaimed. "Hi to you too, Dakota. Look I'm fine besides I wanted to help. I couldn't just sit back and not do anything!" "You are too much, Faith. Fine you want to do something. Do me a favor and call Bosco and Cruz back to the house, I want them in on this" "So you really have this guy, huh?" "Yes we do. And I'm going to personally make sure he pays for the lives he has destroyed!" "I'll call them now." Reme's tactical team arrived and Reme debriefed them all of the plan.  
  
Bosco's cell phone went off. "Bosco" "Bos, hey it's Faith" "Hey Faith, What did they release you from the hospital already?" "Bosco listen to me. Dakota has a match on the "Dicer". She wants you and Cruz to came back to the house now!" "Where are you?." "I'm at work. Will you just get your ass here, now. I'm not kidding Bos. She's about to lead her tactical teams and ESU out and I think she wants you in on this so I suggest you stop asking so many damn question and high tale your ass down here!" "Right, We're on our way." He said pressing end. "What was that about?" Cruz asked. "Reme's gotta a positive ID on our killer and is about to bring down the Wraith Of God on his ass and she wants us in on it." He turned the car around, turned on the siren and floored it back to the house.  
  
Reme headed into the locker room to suit up in her gear. Mitch was right next to her doing the same. "Feels like old times huh?" "Yeah it does." She said smiling at him. "Look, I know this is not the time but for what's worth, I'm sorry Angel. I acted like an ass." "I know and you're right, you did act like an ass but like you said this isn't the time to have this conversation. Right now all I want is this shits head on a platter." She said this as she finished lacing up her boot. "You ready?" "I was born ready, Iron man" "Let's do this Angel." With that they banged their right fists together and then their elbows. This was their ritual and there trademark.. Before every assignment, they did this.  
  
As Bosco and Cruz pulled up, Reme, Mitch and Davenport were heading the team out. Bosco didn't exactly like seeing them together but right now put those feelings aside to focus on what mattered. He jumped out of the car and screamed Reme's name. "Reme!" She turned and saw him. He saw her two gun holsters on underneath a long black trench coat and he couldn't help but smile because it brought back memories of the other night. "The Angel of Death, I presume." Saying to her with a light tone. "Yeah, nice to meet you." She said with a chuckle. "So you got him!" "Yes we do. I want you to follow ESU. I don't want to spook this guy so I'm heading the assault with Rapp" "What!" "Bosco, save it. I don't have time for this now. So you either in on this or get the fuck out of my way. It's as simple as that!" She said flat out. He looked at her for a moment and surrendered. "I'm in." "Okay follow ESU and wait for my signal." She said this walking away and getting into her car with Mitch.  
  
Reme parked her car a block away from the address. She had already gotten the layout of the apartment complex and knew there was a way in from the alley way and the adjoining building. She decided since her and Mitch had the most tactical experience there that they would join forces and work once again as a team. She wanted this guy and would do whatever she had to do to get him. "Okay I'm up your down!" "You got it Angel. See you on the other side." Mitch said with a smile and headed out. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the building. It was residential so she would take the less obvious approach and climb the fire escape. When she reached the top she jumped across to the building she needed to get into. She made it across and headed to the door. Trying the handle, it was locked but already being prepared for that got out a light weight drill and removed the lock and opened the door. She headed down the stairs, like a cat. She knew that Mitch would be close to the target now just like she was. He was coming in the back and she was coming in from the side. These apartments were mostly empty since this a fairly new re-renovated where house. Reme was going to climb out of the apartment window adjacent to the killers and make her way in that way. Piece of cake for her. As she did this, Mitch was getting in his way and knew Reme was probably almost in position and would wait for her signal. They stayed off the coms as much as they could but knew they would have to communicate to each other and the others about their status. "Iron Man in position" "Angel in position. On my mark 1,2,3,.." With that Reme and Mitch headed in , guns drawn.  
  
"On my mark, 1,2,3,..." Was the last thing Bosco heard. He had a weird feeling about this. He didn't know what but something felt wrong.  
  
As Reme and Mitch searched the apartment, they realized the perp wasn't there. Actually they realized that there was hardly anything there for that matter. Just then they heard a ringing. They both looked around and Reme found a cell phone with a note that said her name. "Jesus, how the hell did he know?" Reme said looking at the phone and looking at Mitch. "It's him you know that. I don't know how he knew about this but he did. Angel, you have to answer it" "I know." She said and pressed send. "Hello Deputy Director Reme and welcome to my game! You've done very well so far, better then the other two they had working on this before, but you already knew that didn't you?" "What do you want?" "I think you know what I want. I made that very clear." Mitch had already made the others outside aware of what was going on and was trying to get a trace of the call. "Okay so you want me then come and get me!" "Oh, I wish it were that easy. Come now Reme you now I'm no idiot. Fortunately my other victims weren't fighters but you I can actually say you might win that way but there are always other ways to catch your prey!" "Yeah, so what other way did you have in mind?" "Well now I knew I would have to be creative in my efforts because you have become a very worthy opponent and would probably kill me before I could complete it!" "And what makes you think I wont kill you now?" "Oh my dear sweet Reme cause I have something that your boyfriend loves and I know you would do whatever you had to do to make sure he was happy. Am I right?" She looked at Mitch who was staring at her. He was the first person, she thought of when she heard the word boyfriend but then realized, "Oh God Bosco!", covering the mouth piece and running out the door, Mitch following. She ran outside and stopped. "What do you want with him, he has nothing to do with this?" "Oh but he does, Reme. He became involved when he became involved with you. Now the question is, how much do you really care for this man, enough to trade your life for two others that he loves far more then you I can assure you of that!" "What the hell are you talking about?" And at that second realized who he meant. "Oh God," she thought again closing her eyes. "You think about that Reme my darling and I'll be in touch." He hung up and the whole world began to spin around Reme. "Oh God he has his mother and brother." 


	12. Sacrifice

Bosco had told her about his family and how much they had been through and how much he loved them and would do anything to protect them. "This sick fuck!!" she said placing her hand against her head and opening her eyes, snapping back. Mitch had been trying to talk to her to find out what had happened but she wasn't talking. She was just standing there with her eyes closed. She finally snapped them open and looked at him. "Let's go", she said to him in a deep and sullen voice. "Angel, what happened?" "He has his family" "What! who's family?" "He has Bosco's mother and brother and wants me in order to save them!!!" "Your kidding!!!!." "I wish I was", she said shaking her head looking down. She got to her car and alerted them that she needed to speak to Bosco and Davenport alone now. They both headed to her car. "Mitch go with Davenport and tell him. Davenport until you here from me, what Mitch is going to tell you, it stays unknown!" "I understand." "Bosco get in." She said. And drove away to a secluded lot.  
  
"What happened?" Bosco asked. "He wasn't there" "Yeah I know but they said he left a cell phone for you and called you, what did he say?" "Bosco.." She turned to him with pure sadness in her eyes, "He wants me and knew that if he came after me physically he would loose so he .Oh God."  
  
She couldn't finish, she had to stop. "Dakota, what is goin' on!?" "He has involved you now" "What!? What do you mean?" "There was a message written on the last scene. It said "It's your turn now, Bitch'. Bosco, he wants me and the only way he knew to get me was through you. Someone I cared about enough to sacrifice my life for!" "Dakota what the hell are you takin' about? You're not sacrificin' your life. Whatever it is..." She cut him off before he finished. "He has your mother and brother and the only way you'll see them again is I trade myself for them." He couldn't believe what she just said. He looked at her with total disbelief. "No, he's lyin'. No, no, how could he know about us.how could he know!" He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Donna is my Ma there?....What! When?..........Jesus!" He jumped out of the car and began to panic. Reme jumped out of the car and went by him. He dialed again. "Come on Mikey answer the God damn phone..Come on!!!!" He said screaming into the phone. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at Dakota who stood before him. He threw his phone and began to scream, "Why!!! Why them, huh..why not me..God damn it. Take me!!!!!" He began to scream and banged his chest and dropped to the ground and dropped his head down. Reme dropped down next to him and said calmly, "Don't worry, he is going to take me. He won't hurt them. He wants me and that's who he's going to get." He looked at her. "No!!!! No fuckin' way!!!! There has to be another way!!!!!!Dakota I can't loose you, I won't ,damn it no, there has to be another way!!!!" Bosco grabbed her and held her sobbing heavily.  
  
"Donna said a policeman came into the bar and said I was in trouble and to go with him. She just left with him. Didn't even think twice because she saw the uniform. It was him wasn't it?" He said in Reme's arms. "Yeah, it was." She said softly. "Why them Dakota?" "Bosco he needed a way to get to me but in such a way that he knew I wouldn't jeopardize trying anything that would take unnecessary risks. And this was it. He knows I would do anything to save your family" "Dakota you can't do this!" "Bosco, I have to see this through. It's my fault your involved!" "How's it your fault?" "If we had never gotten involved. If I had just stayed away? Your family would be safe right now!" "Bull shit!!!! I don't blame you for this. You didn't take my Ma and Mikey. That bastard did! I don't blame you and I don't want you doin' this!!!!!" "It's not up to you Bosco. It's done." The cell phone Reme found began to ring. Both Bosco and Reme looked at each other and Reme took the phone out of her pocket and press send. "Reme, so how did your boyfriend, Officer Boscorelli take the news?" "Listen, cut the crap, what do you want?" "You want to see them alive come with your boyfriend Officer Boscorelli to this address, alone. And I'll know if you have back up, you wouldn't them getting hurt now would you?" "Fine but Officer Boscorelli stays out of it. The deal is for me, he stays out of it!" Bosco glared at her and tried to mouth that he wanted in. Reme shook her head and continued. "He stays out of it!" "No, I'm sorry Reme but he has to play to now. Two lives for two lives. It seems only fair." Reme looked at Bosco and covered the mouth piece and said, "He wants you too" "Fine!!!!!!!!!!! I want him too!!!!!!!!! I'm there!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bosco spit out. "Fine, what do you want us to do?" "When we're done with this conversation, crack open the phone and you'll find two pills. Take them and head to the address I've given you. You'll only have about 15 minutes before it kicks in. So you better get here fast. When you arrive, the pill will start to take effect. Go to the basement and I'll see you there. And Reme take the pill. I'll know if you haven't. And if you don't, they die." He hung up and Reme stared at the phone. "Do you have your gun?" "Yeah" "Do you have a back-up?" "No" Bosco replied. She went to her trunk and pulled at a Glock. "Here take this!" "What did he say?" "Do you remember Alice In Wonderland?." "Yeah!" "Well be prepared to be her!!!" "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
With that she smashed the phone with butt off her gun and saw to pills. "What the hell are those?" "There for us" "What!? He wants us to take them?" "Yup." Reme held them up and an evil grin came up. "What? What are you thinkin', Dakota?" "Well, this bastard thinks he's so smart but little does he know that in my old occupation we were forced to build immunities to most drugs and well" "This won't effect you!!." "It will but, I'll be in full control. I actually work better sometimes when I'm a little high." She said trying to get a smile out of Bosco. And she succeeded. "So you ready?" "Yeah, let's go get them." Reme and Bosco both took the pills and headed to the destination. "So what is this pill going to do to me?" "Have you ever gotten high before?" "Yeah, when I was a kid but that was a long time ago" "Well, this will feel like being stoned and doped up on meth!" "Holy shit!! Are you kiddin' me?" "I wish I was!!" "And how is it going to effect you?" "Well, I'll feel like I'm maybe a buzzed but no more then that" "Good, that stupid fuck thinkin' he's all smart. We're going to get him Reme!" He said grabbing her hand. She turned to him and smiled "Damn straight!"  
  
Mitch finished telling Davenport what had happened. "Christ!" Davenport said. They both knew what Reme was going to do. Davenport notified all teams to stand down and wait for further instructions from the Deputy Director. Mitch had placed a tracer on Dakota's car, just as a precaution before they had began. "Thank God I did", he thought himself. Davenport and Rapp followed the little beep on the screen into Brooklyn.  
  
As they arrived to their destination, the drug began to take it's effect. Bosco began to loose his sense of balance. "Bosco, are you okay?" "Yeah, I feel funky!!!" He said with a laugh. Reme knew the drug was beginning to work on him. She was beginning to feel it herself and would actually have to make it seem it was effecting her more then it actually was. "This shouldn't be to hard", she thought to herself, letting out a little giggle as the drug did its thing. They went into the abandoned building. Bosco was bumping into walls and knocking into things the whole time. She just hoped he remembered what she had told him in the car. Reme was taught to be prepared for anything and everything and usually was. She had given Bosco a vial of serum that would counter act the drug if things were to get out of hands and he needed to get out of there. She had also told him that she knew that Mitch and Davenport had followed them because Mitch had placed a tracer in her car and were probably close. "God, I hope he remembers." She thought to herself. They made it to the elevator got in and Bosco slumped to the ground and she did the same to keep up with the act. He was mumbling something but she couldn't understand him. She squinted her eyes enough so they looked closed but open enough so she knew what was going on. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Neither of them got up. Bosco couldn't, so she made it seemed like she couldn't either. Then she saw a figure coming towards them and saw that it was a man. "Hello Reme my dear, sweet, beautiful, Reme. You made it and brought your boyfriend too. Well were going to have some fun now!" He dragged then both into the basement and placed them on a bed. He took there guns. She knew he would but watched to see where he put them. He just threw them thinking they were to drugged to know the difference. "Good, keeping thinking you have the upper hand you stupid shit", Reme smiled inwardly. She would wait to find out where he had Bosco's mother and brother before she took him down and also to make sure Bosco was out of harms way.  
  
The man began to stroke Dakota's face and she became immediately disgusted but couldn't let on that she was. "Oh, my beautiful Reme, you and me we were meant to be together. Our great minds, the way we think. And your strength, it surpasses even mine, I have to admit. So, here were are together at last. And to prove my love for you, I'm going to slit your boyfriend's throat right here in front of you so you can watch him bleed. But first his mother and brother. Ah, yes, I promised their lives for yours but I'm afraid that they've seen my face, so unfortunately there going to have to die as well. But I promise it will be quick for them."  
  
With that he left them. Dakota looked around and saw he was gone, she got the vial out of Bosco's jacket and placed it into his hands and squeezed hard. She whispered into his ear, "Maurice, if you can understand me, you need to drink this baby now please!" Bosco didn't seem to respond. She heard the man coming back and saw he had two figures with them. When they came into view, she saw a woman who was gagged and had blood shot eyes from crying and a frightened young man who looked like Bosco. She knew she would have to do something soon. "Thank God, He hadn't taken off her jacket and didn't find her knives." She thought. He came over to her and propped her up. "Wake up baby, I want you to watch this!"Reme saw the terror in both their eyes as they saw Bosco lying there motionless. The man slapped Reme's face lightly a couple of times to awaken her. "Oh this guys going to get it!" Reme said to herself. She played along and fully opened her eyes and acted groggy. He moved to the mother and grabbed her by the hair and gently guided the knife along her neck toying with her. Mikey let out a scream and began to cry and move furiously unable to do anything with the restraints. While he whispered in Bosco's mother's ears, Reme noticed movement from Bosco. "Yes", she said to herself. He had heard her and was taking the serum. The man came over to Reme and stood in front of her and said, "This is for you my love." "Wrong asshole!" Reme screamed and her two knives shot out and slashed at him cutting his hand with the knife causing him to drop it. "Augh!!!!! Shit!!!!!YOU BITCH!!!!!!!" The man screamed and Dakota spun kicked him and sent him flying back, knocking him over. She jumped for her two guns and got them just in time to see him lunging at her. She fired.  
  
Mitch and Davenport heard the shots fired and alerted the teams to their location. They went in and found Reme standing over the body of the "Dicer" Walter Sinclair. 


	13. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Third Watch characters or Mitch Rapp who is a character out a Vince Flynn book. Pure fiction!!! My 1st attempt. Hope you like!!  
  
"It's over. He's dead" She said with out looking at them. She extended one knife and cut Bosco's mom and Mikey free. Bosco was beginning to come out of his fog. "Maurice, baby, are you okay?" his mother said shaking embracing him with his brother. "Ma, are you okay?" he said , "Mikey, I'm so sorry!" They all embraced and wept. Reme smiled and was glad no one got hurt and Bosco had his family back. She started to leave. She felt his hand grab her. He spun around and kissed her. His mother and brother just watched. "You did it. You saved them. Thank you. Come here." "Ma, Mikey, this is Dakota Reme and I'm in love with her." " Bosco I don't think this is the time." Reme said but got cut off by Bosco's mother coming over to her and taking her hand and stroking her face and saying. "You saved our lives, thank you so much" And embraced her as did Mikey. "And welcome to our family, if Maurice here loves you well then hell we do too!!" she said with a laugh. The paramedics came in and took Sinclair's body away and they looked in silence. "Good riddance!!!!" was all that was said.  
  
Unbelievably, they had been able to keep this case under the presses radar but unfortunately that all came to an end tonight. When they went outside, there was a mob of reporters where trying to get pictures of the survivors. Reme had some agents lead Bosco's mom and brother with a cloak of cover over to the EMS. "You should go with them and get that shit out of your system, Bosco." Reme said. He looked at her and hugged her again and said, "You would have really given your life for them? You would have died for me and I can't believe that!" "You would have done the same" "I would have. You know that right. I wouldn't have even thought twice about it!" "I know Bos" "Do you?" He stared at her taking her head in his hands and looked straight in her eyes, "I love you! I just want you not to think I'm like him. I would have never left you there. That would have never happened to you. I would have died before I let that happen to you!" "I know Bosco. That's why I do love you because I know you would." She said kissing him. "Now go with you family, they need you more then I do" He smiled and kissed her and looked at Mitch who was standing close by and heard the whole conversation. Mitch's heart broke when he heard the conversation. "I've really lost her", he said silently to himself. Bosco left to be with his family. Reme stood there for a minute or so letting herself decompress from everything that happened. She turned to see Mitch and realized he must have heard the conversation. She walked over to him. "Hey!" "Hey, so you really love him, huh?' "Yeah, I do, Mitch" "I'm such an ass. Here I thought that I could try for the umpteenth time to get you back and maybe just maybe that this time you would forgive me and realize that we were meant to be together and come back to me" "Mitch, I'm sorry but I told you it's over between us, well, like that anyway. I love you as a friend now and that will never change. I'm sorry you thought there was a chance for us but I thought I made it clear that there wasn't" "No you did, but I just never wanted to believe it but now seeing you with him, I know. He really loves you. And I see you really love him' "Mitch, this doesn't mean I don't want you in my life, I do." She said this placing her hand on the side of his face. "I will always be here for you besides we make a great team and I can't give that up." Mitch smiled and took Reme's hand and kissed it. "You better not because whether he likes it or not I'm not going anywhere." Laughing she said, "I'm sure he'll deal." "Reme we got to go." Davenport came up behind her. "Yeah, you ready to get out of here?" "Right behind you!" Reme got into the car and looked at the time. It was 11 p.m.. Still enough time to rock one more boat.  
  
She headed back to the 55, managing to stay away from the press. She disregarded the claps and cheers from the cops for her success in catching the killer. She just smiled and headed up to Anti-Crime. She saw Faith on her way up and nodded at her. Faith new something was about to go down. Reme didn't find Cruz in the office. Someone said she was in the locker room. Reme headed into the locker and asked everyone to leave except for Cruz. Sully and Davis were there and before they left, Reme whispered to them, "No one gets in and I mean no one, understood." They both shook their heads and stood outside like two bulldogs.  
  
Cruz looked scared shitless by this point. "Good job with the Dicer case" "Cut the crap Cruz, I warned your ass to stay away from them but you didn't listen. Well technically you did because I did say give me a reason and you know what you did!" Just then she extended one knife and brought the tip up to Cruz's neck who sucked in a breath. "I warned you, you stupid bitch, now you're ass is mine. Consider your career done. I'll bury you. I'm going to make sure your ass ends up in the worst prison and in general population. Oh, the friends you would make!!" Cruz's lips began to tremble. "What are you taking about? I.I didn't do anything!" "Oh no! Hmmmmm, now I find that really hard to believe. Number 1,you lied about Seth Branstrom, I knew that but decided that I would deal with it at a later time and number 2, you threaten Officer Yokas, who happens to be a friend. Stupid, stupid, stupid! And then to top it all off, you go and try to kill her!!!! Now that I can't let happen so here we are and I'm telling you this, you're done." With this she retracted her blade and left. Cruz shaking like a leaf sat down and said to herself, "Fuck you bitch, you'll die before I let you take this away from me." Little did Cruz know, Reme was counting on that.  
  
"Ernie, is it done? "Yeah, darling it's all set." "Good, bye." Reme said looking back behind as she left the precinct. Faith came running out. "Hey, what's up? How's your arm?" "Cut the crap, Dakota! What happened in there?" "Oh, with Cruz. Well lets just say. I gave a reason and that's all I'm saying. Have a good night Faith." Reme said getting into the SUV she had specifically asked for to be brought for her use. She let Mitch take her car. Faith stood there and watched as Reme drove away. "What the hell did that mean?", she thought to herself.  
  
Reme knew exactly what she was doing, she always did. She decided to take the long way home to unwind and for another reasons as well as she smiled to herself. Just then she spotted them and smiled. "Cruz, you stupid, predictable, pathetic bitch. Okay let's play boys!" She drove along ignoring the car that was gaining speed towards her. She suddenly turned down a street towards the waterfront. The car slammed behind her and that was her opportunity to set her plan in motion.  
  
"There was a car chase and gun shots. One car was slamming into the other, the black SUV and then, the SUV seamed to have lost control and went slamming over the docks and before it hit the water it exploded." This is what all the witnesses said they saw. The police had no idea who it was at this point except that there was an SUV in the river. As soon as rescue fished the SUV out, they saw the license plate that said "Boss" and knew.  
  
Faith was home when she got the phone call. It was 1a.m.. "Hello....yeah....hey....what!....No! Oh my God!!!! When!!!!!!!! Does Bosco know?....Where is he?...No, no I'll tell him." Fred came running out when he heard the panic in his wife's voice. "What..What's wrong?" Faith stood there with the phone resting against her chest and with tears in her eyes, said, "Deputy Director Reme, Dakota..She's dead!"  
  
As soon as rescue realized it as the Deputy Director's SUV that they were fishing out, they contacted FBI headquarters. The Feds came down and Davenport personally took over the scene.  
  
Faith headed down to Mercy and Fred went with her. They both knew this was going to be hard on Bosco. After what he had just been through, almost loosing his mother and brother to a psychopath and now this, losing the woman he loved. Faith knew Bosco was going to loose it. She asked the nurse where she could find them and made her way with her hands in Fred's to tell her partner and her best friend the terrible news. When they got to the room, they heard voices and laughter. "Fred, I'm going to have to do this alone" "Yeah, okay. I'll wait over there" "Thank you." She said and slowly made her way towards the doorway.  
  
"Faith, hey what are you doing here? You didn't have to come?" "Hey Bosco, hey Mikey, hi Rose." She said to all of them and couldn't help the tears that fell. "How you guys doing?" "We're okay?......How about you? We heard you had a rough night the other night too." Rose said. "Umm, I'm good. Thanks!" Faith said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey Faith sweetie there's no need to cry, we're okay!" "No, Umm Bosco", she said with a shaky voice, "We need to talk." "Faith hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? The kids? Fred?!!!" "No, No there fine. Bosco there was an accident, umm actually it wasn't accident but Dakota....." With that Bosco's eyes froze over with terror. "What are you talking about Faith? What about her?" ".Bosco", she said her tears coming own more. "She's..she's...I'm so sorry!" Bosco just stood there as tears surged into his eyes. "No, Faith.No, don't you dare tell me!!!!! No, No, I don't believe you!!!"  
  
"Bosco, I'm sorry", as she cried trying to placate him. Bosco's mother and brother just sat there in disbelief not being able to believe that the woman who risked her life to save theirs was dead. "No, Faith, please tell me she's okay..she's okay right!!!" "Bosco, I'm sorry." Bosco dropped to the ground and began to sob and scream, "No, God not her, No!!!!!" Bosco and Faith were both on the ground in tears, Bosco's mother and brother went to his side as well. 


	14. Ressurection

Still the same Disclaimer: I don't own them!! So don't sue!!!  
  
Davenport walked into the hospital room and saw them all mourning the loss of his best friend. You could tell that Davenport was upset. But he had an investigation to do. "Bosco", He said clearing his throat. Bosco looked up and saw Davenport standing there. Bosco searched Davenport's eyes for some sort of comfort but only saw his own pain mirroring his. "What happened?" Bosco said in a tear choked voice. Getting up off the floor. "What the hell happened, Kevin!?" Now beginning to get angry. "I don't know yet Bosco. I'm investigating it" "Investigatin' it!!!!!!! Bull shit you're here not investigatin' it!!!!!!! Why are you here huh? To tell me everythin's going to be alright. The woman I love is dead, huh, is that what your goin' to tell me!!!!" Bosco screamed in Davenport's face. "Bosco", Faith said in a meek voice. "No, no Bosco. I want answers!!!! I want to know why she is not here right now with me huh, why I'll never be able to hold her again or smell her hair and touch her!!!!" He began to cry as he yelled. "No, I want to know why you're here and not out there doin' your god damn job!!!!!! She's dead, you sonna of a bitch and I want the bastard who did it, do you hear me cause if you don't find him I will!!! And if that happens I promise you, that jag-off is dead.!!!" Bosco stormed out shoving Davenport back . "Maurice!!!!!" His mother screamed. "Bosco!!!!!" Faith yelled. "Let him go Faith!" Davenport said. "What!!!!" she whipped around and starred at him. "He needs to sort this out on his own, in his own way. Trust me I know. Give him space. He'll be okay, he needs to grieve." Faith knew Davenport was right and just nodded. They all stood there in silence.  
  
Bosco ran past Fred not even noticing him. He pushed the button for the elevator but it took too long and Bosco began to freak out and started to slam his fist into the metal doors. He gave up and ran to the stairs. It felt like everything was closing in on him and he needed to get out. He ran down the stairway and out into the parking lot with tears running down his cheeks. He made it to his car and got in. He just sat there and cried. He put his head down on the steering wheel, not knowing what to do or where to go. "I promised her that nothing would ever happen to her again, and now she's dead," Bosco cried to himself. He started his car and drove he just needed to get away. Maybe if he drove away that it wouldn't feel so real, it wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
He hadn't even realized that he drove to her place. He just sat there and looked up at the building. He got out and went in. The security guys new him and let him in, giving him their condolences. He really didn't care what they had to say, he just wanted to go into her apartment so he could somehow be close to her again. They let him in and Wolf was waiting anxiously by the door for Dakota's arrival. Seeing the dog made him begin to cry again. He fell to the floor and hugged the dog as hard as he could without hurting him.  
  
Bosco got up off the floor and looked around Dakota's apartment. They had left in such a hurry yesterday morning, that the apartment was in a little bit of disarray. He walked around, letting his hand glide over everything, hoping to recapture her somehow. He finally got enough strength to go upstairs to her bedroom. He stood in the door way and just looked at the bed. Not even 24 hours ago, he was holding her and he was telling her he loved her and she said it back. He was finally happy for once in his life, he felt complete. Now all he felt was pain, emptiness and frustration. He slowly made his way to the bed and smelled the clothes that she left there. He began to cry and dropped to the bed and cried, "I'm so sorry Dakota, I'm so sorry. I love you baby!!!!I'm so sorry!!!!!" He cried for what seemed like hours. Exhausted, he fell asleep there with Wolf by his side.  
  
Davenport made it home at around 4 a.m. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Mitch to tell him what had happened. Davenport just lay on his bed staring at the ceiling not being able to believe she was gone. Tears began to form in his eyes. Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard a voice from the corner of his room. He must be hallucinating or deliriously tired cause he was hearing her voice. "Kevin! It's me I'm okay," he heard this and freaked out because he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing cause if he was then he was seeing a ghost.  
  
Bosco woke up around 11 a.m. the next morning. "It was all a nightmare?" he was hoping but the reality of the events of last night came rushing back. Dakota was gone. He sat on the edge of the bed and let his body just hang there. He had no strength, all of it was sucked out of him when Faith told him she was gone. He began to cry again.  
  
The air around the 55 was morose to say the least. Dakota was one of them. She had bridged a gap between the Blue and the Feds. And now she was a fallen sister, who's death would be rectified. The Third Watch came in for their shift keeping a silent vigil for Dakota. Sully and Davis still in shock at their friend's sudden death. Faith came in not looking all together good probably due to the fact that she hadn't slept most of the night because she felt that she was somehow to blame for Dakota's death. She knew Cruz was involved but had no proof. She nodded to Sully and Davis and a silent message was sent between them of sorrow.  
  
Bosco finally began to take it easy. He wouldn't do this. He had a job to do and that was to find out who did this to her and he promised himself and her that he wouldn't rest until the SOB was found. He knew Wolf would be fine since Dakota said that her neighbor took care of him so did security. He headed to his apartment and got ready for work.  
  
No one expected Bosco to come in but weren't surprised when he did. They all knew he would want to find who had done this. His fellow officers gave him all their deepest sympathies and all vowed to get the bastards who did this. He appreciated it all but didn't really want to be bothered with it. He walked into locker room with his head down. Sully, Davis, and Yokas where there and saw him. They watched him in silence walk to his locker not once looking up at them They stared at each other not knowing what to say or do. They knew Bosco could go off at any time and didn't want to be the one standing in the face of that. Bosco changed and was about to head out. They still all stood there frozen with apprehension. Finally Faith decided something needed to be said, "Bos", was all she got out before Bosco turned around and looked at her and at Sully and Davis and said, "Stop, stop right there Faith. I know what you're goin' to say and I appreciate it I do but I'm tired of hearin' it. All I want to do is find who did this!!!! So please save it!" He said it to them and they nodded. " I gotta go." Bosco said and headed up to Anti-Crime.  
  
Cruz was in a great mood today despite all the suckers who were grieving for the bitch Reme. "Who won now!!!!!", she said smiling to herself. But she had to watch herself, if she seemed to happy people would start to suspect something especially that nuisance Yokas. Bosco came up the stairs with his head down and looking tired and drained. Cruz felt sorry for him. She found him to be weak especially when he fell for Reme. But this was her chance to get him back in her control. He came up and she went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Bosco" he shook his head an sat down.  
  
Davenport walked into the 55 and felt the atmosphere almost immediately. He needed a meeting with Swersky. Davenport was made temporary Deputy Director. A job he hadn't planned to keep long. Davenport found Srgnt. Christopher and told him he needed a meeting with just Swersky ASAP. Christopher obliged and notified Swersky. They were in his office for what seemed like hours.  
  
"We just got a tip that I think can lead us to SOB who's been selling to the tainted Ecstasy." Cruz said. "If we nail him that would be huge. This asshole is responsible for several deaths because of the shit he sells. The bosses are up my ass to get him and I think we might just have him." She continued to talk about her plan of attack to get this guy. "Okay Bosco your with me, let's move!" Before Bosco was able to leave he was called into Swersky's office. Cruz said she would wait in the car. Bosco headed into his office and saw Davenport sitting in one of the chairs. Bosco felt bad about how he had gone off on Davenport last night. He didn't blame him for her death, he blamed himself. "Davenport , what are you doing here?" "Look, Bosco I just wanted to tell you that we have two suspects we're looking at closely for D's death. I just wanted you to know and if you want in on it when we go after them, you're more then welcome!" "Hell yeah!!! Just let me know when. Look, Kevin I want to apologize for yesterday. I was just.." "Listen man, I forgot it as soon as you said it." Kevin nodded at Bosco, patted him on his arm and left. "Sit down Boscorelli" "What's up Lieu?" "I don't know you tell me? Are you okay?." "Listen Lieu, I just want to find out who did this and you heard Davenport they think they have them. I need to work Lieu or I don't know what I'll do!" "Okay, but you take it easy out there. I'm serious Bosco!." "I will Lieu, thank you." Bosco left and headed out to Cruz.  
  
The tip was legit. They found the dealer right where they said he would be and everything went down without a hitch. An excited Cruz headed back to the house at around 8 p.m. not knowing how her life was about to change forever.  
  
Yokas alerted Davis and Sully to return to the house at around 8 p.m.. Dakota's killers were caught. They all headed back to the house.  
  
Bosco, Cruz and her team arrived back at the house a little after 8p.m.. Just as Bosco parked, 6 black SUV's came barreling down each end of the street blocking the way. "What the hell!!!!", Bosco yelled as he got out of the car and stared around looking at all the agents standing like statues staring at Bosco and Cruz. Cruz hadn't really noticed because she was still stewing in her own success. She got the prisoner out of the back seat and realized what was going on around her. "What the fuck is this!!!!" She screamed. And then it happened, everyone heard her.  
  
"What's the matter Sargent Cruz, something not to your liking?" Cruz looked around for that voice, her voice. It can't be she's dead. Bosco's heart raced as he heard her voice. "Dakota is that you!?", Bosco yelled out. No one knew where she was they just heard her. Then like an angel she walked out of a darkened alley way with her black trench on. Bosco's eyes widened. "She's alive!!!!!!!!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cruz's face went pale and her body went numb. "What did you think Cruz, that you could kill me so easily? Now, I really think your stupid. See, I had you figured out the moment I met you. You dirty, Maritza and I warned you not to go up against me but you didn't listen and now in front of all your peers, I'm saying this. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of an NYPD officer and the attempted murder of a Federal officer!" She walked up to Cruz and looked straight at her and smiled, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I would prefer the hard way but that's just me!" Reme said this straight into Cruz's face with a condescending smirk. Cruz pushed he prisoner at Reme who already anticipated it. Reme quickly spun out of the way. Cruz started to run but realized there was nowhere to go. "Where you gonna go Cruz? Huh, You think any of them are going to help you now? They all know now, that your dirty, as dirty as they come. So tell me where you gonna go?" "Fuck you, Reme!!!!" Cruz said pulling out her gun. Reme saw Maritza going for her gun and threw back both sides of her trench and pulled out her guns. They both had their guns pointed at each other. "Dakota!!!!!!!!" Bosco yelled. Just then Mitch came up behind Bosco and grabbed him and whispered to let her do this. Bosco pulled away and had no choice but to watch. "What are going to do Cruz, shoot me? It will never happen before you squeeze it off, I'll have already put two bullets into you! You know it and I know it, you can't win here!." "Screw You!!!!!'" Reme saw it even before Cruz realized what she was about to do. Reme ducked, spun out and kicked Cruz's legs from underneath her and then kicked the gun from her hand. Cruz landed on her back and Reme stood over her with both guns pointed into her face. "It's a real shame you never learned how to listen. I warned you but I'm not going to kill you because then I would be no better then you. So as I was saying before, you're under arrest. Faith!" Reme screamed still guns drawn and pointed at Cruz, "Would you like to do the honors?" Faith not being able to comprehend how Reme did it but shouted, "Fuck yeah!!!!" Faith came over and Reme got out of the way and holstered her guns. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Faith said to Reme. "Yeah, I know" she said smiling at her friend and smacking her on the back as she turned to face Bosco.  
  
He just watched everything unfold in front of him like movie. Everything he was hearing. "Cruz did this? She's responsible for all this?" Bosco felt sick. He's been riding with this woman. He actually thought that maybe a friendship might be salvaged from it. "Jesus Christ!!!" He mouthed to himself. Then she turned around and his world came back. She was alive. She started walking towards him and he became nervous at first like a school boy being approached by the most beautiful girl in school but then it soon turned to anger. She stopped in front of him and just starred at him, with those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, the eyes that he thought he would never gaze into again. Then she reached for his hand. She touched him and it all went away all the anger just dissipated. Tears welled up in his eyes and he just slowly pulled her close to him just not quite sure that maybe if he pulled to hard that it would all turn out to be a dream. But it wasn't she was there. In his arms. He felt her breath on his skin and heat immersed his body. "I thought I lost you" "Never. You'll never loose me!" Reme whispered. Bosco touched her gently savoring the way she felt. Reme's eyes closed at the touch of his hand. " Just tell me that you won't do this again cause I don't know if I can handle you dyin' on me again?" Bosco said with a glint of humor in his voice. "I can't promise that", she smiled at him and they kissed again just like it was the first time. Bosco and Dakota were meant to be together and now they were and there life was about to begin. Together. 


	15. Enlightenment

Bosco and Dakota went home that night and made love for the first time. He was gentle with her cause he knew it had been a while for her and didn't want to rehash any difficult memories for her. Nervous as well, Dakota was very tense in the beginning but Bosco just told her to look into his eyes the whole time. She did and this relaxed her. She saw him, loved him and now she was part of him and she wanted it.  
  
The next day they were laying bed and Bosco couldn't help it anymore he needed to know what happened. "So are you goin' to tell me?" "Tell you what?" "Oh, come on! You know exactly what I'm takin' about?" Reme started to laugh and said "I know." "Well actually if it's all the same to you, I now the gang is going to want to now as well so I invited them here for lunch so you better get ready cause there going to be here soon." Reme got out of bed and smacked Bosco's ass. "Ouch!!, hey what! What do you mean there comin' here?" "Well, exactly what I said! I knew you would all want to now so instead of retelling the story a hundred times, I decided to tell you all at once because I really hate repeating myself." Reme said this blew him a kiss and headed into the shower. Bosco smiled and closed his eyes as he heard Dakota start the shower. He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. "May I join you?" Bosco said seductively to Reme who's back was turned to him. She smiled and turned to him, "But of course."  
  
"Hey you guys come in", Reme said greeting her lunch guests. "Wow, Reme, this place is nice!" Davis said. "Shit, it must be nice to have money to afford a place like this." Sully said. " It's a Fringe benefit!" Bosco said in reply to Sully's comment. "Huh?" Sully said. "She doesn't pay for it the Bureau does." "Seriously!!!!....Wow, now I'm even considering going over to the dark side!" He said with a chuckle. "Hey I resent that, I always thought of myself as a female Hans Solo." Reme said. They laughed.  
  
As lunch began, they all stared at Reme. "Babe I think it's time." Bosco said to Reme. "So, you guys want to know what happened right." Reme said "Fuck yeah!!!! One minute your alive then your dead then alive! What happened?" Faith asked. "Okay, here's what went down. It started the day you got shot Faith. I told you I knew it was Cruz and when you told me she threatened you that just solidified my gut feeling about the whole thing. So, I know this guy, Ernie. He's ex-IRA, knows a lot about explosives. We worked together a few times and I saved his ass a few times, so he owed me. Well, I had him rig my SUV with explosives and a remote detonator. So, I knew it would have to wait till after I caught the "Dicer", but I set it up anyway. I had warned Cruz not to cross me but people like Cruz, well they don't listen real well and that was her weakness."  
  
"That night that we caught the "Dicer" when I had you two stand outside the locker room, well I flat out threatened Cruz. I told her I knew she was dirty and that she was responsible for Faith and her injuries and that I was going to take her down. I knew this would push her over the edge and it did. Cruz was predictable. And well she had her thugs come after me. I specifically kept my route near the water front, so when they chased me, Ernie had been tailing us and when I saw my opportunity, I drove my car into the water, jumped out and Ernie blew the car. I swam far enough so no one saw me. I called Mitch, who was in on it and he picked me up. I stayed low for a while, got cleaned up in the meantime and went to Davenport who had no idea but was crucial for my next step. I knew I couldn't let this facade of my death go one that long because of the press. So I had my agents look for that dealer that Cruz was after and when they found him, tipped off her department and let her take the glory for the arrest. " " She did and that was my perfect opportunity to go after her two guys who are now in custody and I have both their full confessions. And that's when I went down there and put on my little show." "Man, Reme you really are something else. God, Bosco don't ever piss her off I'd hate to think what she'll do to you!" They all laughed. "Man, all I know was that Cruz's face when she saw you ,priceless ,and the coolest part was when she whipped out her gun and your threw your coat back and took out both your guns. Man it gives me goose bumps now just thinking about it." Davis rubbed his arms. "Yeah, that was cool" Bosco said with a giggle. "Hey, Reme thanks for giving me my satisfaction!" "Oh, honey, you are welcome!" "Cuffing her. Oh man. I let all my anger just do it!" "Yeah, I saw you being all rough. I was so proud." Reme said this wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Look, I'm sorry I did that to you all but I had too. I am really sorry that I put you through thinking I had died but it really was the only way." She said this looking at all of them but finishing with Bosco and keeping her stare there. "Just don't do it again!" Faith said with a smile. "Yeah, we like you and want to keep you. We're kinda selfish like that." Davis said smiling. "Listen, I finally met an Fed I like, so do me a favor, stick around, huh, okay" Sully said with a humorous tone. She smiled and said, "Okay." She looked at Bosco who had her hand and he kissed her hand and said, "Don't worry guys, I'm never lettin' her out my sight. She'll never have a chance to do that again cause if she does, I'll kick her friggin' ass!" Bosco said playfully. "Oh, really!" Reme said back. "I though you learned your lesson the other night" "Nah, I'm kinda thick headed, so your gonna have to teach me again." Bosco said pulling her on top of him. "Yeah, you think so" Reme said softly looking into his eyes smiling cause she knew what he meant. "Yeah", he said staring into her eyes, "Cause I want to learn."  
  
THE END 


End file.
